Letting go
by Sammalkorva
Summary: Lost, found, lost again and found again.
1. Chapter 1

**READER, This is Mirandy story with no beta. Don't like or can't read. Then don't read or try. No need to tell me later that my english is bad. I already know that. Enjoy if you can.  
><strong>

**Prologue**

First time in her life she had the strength to leave her life behind which she thought was it. The hurtful chapter of her life was over or that is what she hoped for. She left her loved one's behind but she couldn't stay because of them. If she did. She would have died little by little day after day. Now she had a chance to live again. Build up a new life with new surroundings and opportunities.

She would return back some day, but now it wasn't even in her dreams to do so. Andrea Sachs needed her time to heal as much as she could from the betrayal. Which had broken her heart. She got off the airport terminal and closed her eyes. Smelled the world and smiled.

"Welcome to your new beginning, Andy." She told herself.

**Chapter 1 Andrea's POV**

Andy was with her lover and partner when she saw this beautiful woman standing with her friend. Her long blond hair was naturally curly and her smile was bright. Her laughter was music to her ears, but then she remembered her partner, who she was engaged with, Nina Sands. Who stood next to her silently looking at her. She swallowed hard and tried to smile, but she failed badly. Nina didn't say anything, but Andy did hear her knowing sniff. That their relationship was getting to their final had known it to happen in some point, because they didn't love enough each other to hold on to their relationship. They were just saving each other from the heartache what they were voiding to confront.  
>"Hi, I'm Andy." She said to the woman, who's eyes started their own fire. Yes.. it was love at the fist sight.<br>"I'm Sarah."Before she could take the offered hand, Her friend, Sheila Damien hugged her, not seeing their mutual attraction.

They had to make their mutual friend's wedding perfect. They were bridesmaids for Sheila and they had their hands full of organizing them and also a lot of time togetter.  
>"Hey, Andy.. what do you think of these flowers?" Sarah Weaver asked her.<br>"Beautiful." She said, but she didn't look at the flowers. Instantly she felt quilty for looking at Sarah that way but when she saw the woman's smile she forgot her quilt.  
>'Thanks.' Sarah said and started to make more flower arrangements little blushing and Andy went back to do her writing on those little candy cane's what were meant for the guests.<p>

Andy tired to have feelings for Nina, but she couldn't feel anything else except friendship and their relationship started to crack. She tried to remember the good things what they had but her lust for another woman was too strong. Every day when she was in contact with Sarah she felt her heart beat get faster for the woman. It was like fire and every message and phone call was a fuel to it. She couldn't void her even if she tried. They had to work together after all. When she went back to Nina and kissed her, she couldn't help to think how would Sarah's lips feel and that was the only thing what got her going day after day.

Nina saw her changes but she still hoped that Andy would forget the woman. Luckily she didn't live on her false hope.  
>'Darling, what are you doing?' She asked Andy who was writing an e-mail for Sarah. She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly shut her laptop.<br>'Nothing.' She said and gave the woman half hearted smile. She had just told Sarah how unhappy she was with Nina and she wished someone would come to her life and take her away to a new life which would be filled with love and passion. The anger in Nina's eyes was overwhelming and she hit her hand on the table starteling Andy.  
>'You're in love with that cunt, aren't you?'<br>'Nnn-no..what do you mean?' The first time in their relationship Andy was scared of Nina. The woman was furious with her and she felt like running away, but she couldn't move her legs. Nina was tossing things to the wall and they broke down. 'See! This is my heart you bitch!' She tossed the heart made of glass that Andy had once given her. At that point she found her legs and run out of their apartment. she had no shoes on but she was to scared to go back inside and get her things. She was lucky to have her phone with her, but she was too scared to stop running and call for help. Nina wasn't following her but her heart run and she had to run with it.

When she couldn't run anymore she stopped. Breathing hard she tried to get her breath settle. It almost took fifteen minutes to get her body in control, but when she did she called the number she had on her speed dial.  
>The call was answered almost instantly. 'Hey! I thought you would never call.' Sarah said.<br>Breathing heavily. 'Sarah, I need your help.'  
>'Where are you?'<br>She told the woman where she was. 'Stay there. I'll be there in twenty minutes.'

**Chapter 2 Miranda's POV**

"I do." Said Miranda Priestly, the Icequeen, the dragonlady at the altar of their God. She had promised herself yet again to a man she didn't love. Stephen Tomlinson was now her new huspand. This was her third marriage and hoped this one could last more than a year. Her girls were getting to their teens and they really needed a strong father figure and Stephen had given her reason to believe he was to be the one. He had won her daughters hearts over with his charm, like he had gotten her attention too.

Not only his charm did the trick. He also knew how to keep conversation going as long as it was about money, arts and politics. Miranda had always liked arts and not only because her work, and money she had more than she could use and it was her pleasure to do makeover on the first lady of the United States. Miranda had to keep her ear to the ground to know a thing or two on politicians. So when he had asked her to marry him. She had to say yes. Yes, she didn't love him, but what was love anyways? Miranda loved her girls more than anyhting and that was enough for her.

After their honeymoon, Stephen changed. He started to demand her to be a wife who stays home. Well, like everyone knows, she wasn't a woman who took orders form anyone, not even her huspand. Only expection was her children but they always asked it. Never demand it. If they did, she still would do it for them. The Twins knew how important her job was for her so they didn't demand her attention because when their mom got home from work. She was all theirs.

'Randa! Is it so hard to be a wife to me? I don't ask impossible things to do.'

'Stephen, I really don't want to argue with you right now. I have work to do.' Miranda said her voice cool.

Stephen was drank again, so he didn't know how to control his voice anymore.

'What am I to you? Obviously I am not your huspand.' He was yelling.

'Don't yell at my house. When you asked me to marry you. You knew what you stepped in to. This is my life. So if you can't handle this then you can leave.' The man shut her studydoor with a slam.

Their marriage was getting it's frist problems and they had been married only two months. _Just wonderful!_ Miranda Thought. This, Runway was her life and it always will be.

Miranda was sitting at her desk and going through photos when Emily Carlton, her frist assistant came in to her office.

'What is it Emily? Didn't I give you enough work to do so you are here to ask more?' Miranda didn't even look at the woman.

'I'm sorry to bother you, but these just came for you.' Emily said behind a big flower bouquet.

Miranda looked up and saw beautiful bouquet.

'Put it on the coffeetable. That's all!' She said and continued her work.

The curiosity got better of her in a minutes later and she took a look who had sended them to her. The card on her hand was the kay for that.

_Darling,_

_ I'm sorry about last night. Meet me at our restaurant at eight p.m tonight._

_ Stephen._

_Stephen_. He knew very well that she had a dinnermeeting with Irwing, but obivously he didn't care and this was a test for her. The flowers were beautiful but not beautiful enough to get her do what he wanted.

'Emily.' In a heart beat the woman came to her office. 'Call my huspand that I can not meet him tonight and I'll see him at home.' She went back to her desk. 'Coffee in ten minutes, That's all.' She looked at the card once more and tossed it in to the bin.

**Chapter 3 Andrea's POV**

Andy sat on Sarah's couch. She had bad cuts and bruising on her legs. Broken glass had made her feet bleeding. The woman was so tender when she cleaned her wounds and covered them with gauze. They hadn't talked anything on their way, but now it was time to talk.

'What happened?' Asked Sarah. She had concern in her eyes.

'Nina got angry with me,' Andy said. 'she thinks that we are having affair.' She couldn't look at the woman, because she didn't know what would she find in those so blue beautiful eyes she had become to addicted.

She felt the womans hand on her leg.

'Look at me.' Sarah told her and with a little strugle she did. 'I would like to kiss you, if it is ok?' The woman on her knees told her. Only thing what she could do was just nod. In a heartbeat Sarah had captivated her lips with her own and it was the best kiss she ever had in her life. Their passion flared like a wildfire and she thanked the Gods that Sarah's children were at their grandmothers because she had never felt like this. Not with anyone. This woman made her sing only by looking at her and her body was on fire in places she had never thought she had. Right that moment she knew she had fallen in love with Sarah.

'I love you,' Andy caressed Sarah's face. 'You have my heart and I hope you treat it well.' The woman smiled at her and gave a small kiss to her cheek.

'I love you too and I will treat your heart well, but you know. I have to children that needs me. Are you ready to have all of us?'

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' Andy kissed the woman with all of her love.

Every relationship has their honeymoon period and so did they, but Andy couldn't love Sarah more than she already did. They had problems with Sarah's ex-huspand, Harry who was jealous even though they weren't together anymore. The man wanted to own Sarah like every woman he had in his life. He had a fair with the neighbour. Harry had told Sarah that she, Maya Holland had seduced him. Obviously it hadn't been a hard thing to do because the man hadn't even thought about twice to cheat on Sarah.

Because of the children she didn't want to have their relationship to be public. Lies started to fly like a fire. Those lies started to eat Andy up inside out, but her love for the woman kept her quiet but her heart started fill with pain.

Soon those lies didn't feel like lies anymore and Andy started to see changes on Sarah. She was quiet and didn't talk to her like she used to do. The books what they read was long forgotten and they didn't share thoughts about them. Or the old movies what they usually watched together cuddled on the sofa. They didn't go out with the kids anymore, but Sarah didn't stop her when she took them to the park to play. Jimmy and Jenny were a bundle of joy and it seemed they were only joy that she had in her life at that time.

The silence was too much for Andy and one night she confronted the woman.

'Love,' She got Sarah's attention. 'what has been bothering you?' Andy tried to take the woman in her arms, but she pushed her away. Sarah couldn't look at her, but she started to talk.

'I think I am preagnant.'

Andy's world came crashing down. She really didn't understand how did it come to this. What had she done wrong to make Sarah do this to her.

'Wha..what?'

'You heard me.' Sarah's voice was cold and empty. 'I want to have a child, so I slept with Harry.'

Now Andy realised why Harry had been having those jealous attacks lately. Tears in her eyes she first didn't know what she should say.

'Why...why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I knew how much it would hurt you.' Sarah still had the cold tone in her voice. 'So, Now you know and you can leave me.'

'I don't want that. But you should have told me that you wanted more kids.. I would have given you what you want..obviously I can't give them to you but I would have understood this better.' Her tears were falling down on her cheeks.

'You're not leaving me?' Sarah asked half hoping and half fearing.

'No. You still have my heart and you didn't give it back to me. You didn't tell me this is over and you don't want me anymore. I love you and you and your children are my life now and I can't let this be end of our relationship if you don't want it.' Andy told the woman who finally had her tears falling down on her cheeks. She tried to take Andy in her arms, but this time Andy pushed her away.

'No. You don't get to do that. Not now.' She started her way to the door. 'I need time to get over this hurt what you have given me.' She left Sarah to be alone.

**Chapter 4 Miranda's POV**

The Twins were doing their homework when their mother came home from work. They ran to their mother and huged her hard.

'You're home early.'

'Yes my darlings, because I missed you two so much.' She kissed their heads.

'Oh, that is so lovely. Did you miss me at all?' Stephen came down smelling booze again.

Miranda felt disgusted. The man was drank again and she hated him for it. The man who she had married once wasn't real and now the real one had come out.

'Yes, darling. I missed you too.' She said sarcasticly.

Stephen kissed her cheek sloppily and Miranda had a urge to wipe out her cheek, but as long as Stephen was watching she didn't do it to get in argument with him again. After she had stood him up on his invintation to have romantic dinner with him. They had been fighting ever sinse. Stephen was whining about her time again, that she didn't have time for him at all. She did give him time but it wasn't enough for him. Every time she gave him time he asked for more, but Miranda couldn't do that.

'Go upstairs darlings and finish your homework. I'll came and get you when the dinner is ready.' Miranda Sended them away. When the girls were out of the way, Miranda took off her coat and put it in the closet. She headed to her study only to be followed by Stephen. He took another drink from the cabinet and sat on the white couch.

'Wanna hear something funny I heard to day?'

Miranda rolled her eyes. 'If you must tell, then tell.'

'I went to work this morning normaly like I do every morning.' He paused to take a sip on his drink. 'On the elevator going up, there was this young boy. Who suddenly asked me was I Mr. Priestly.' Stephen laughed.

Stunned for a moment, Miranda looked at the man who was obviously pissed off about it.

'Stephen, I..'

'Just stop! Let me have my say before you say anything.' He sipped his drink again. 'Do you have any idea how this makes me feel? Last time I checked I wasn't your wife, you were mine. People should be asking you; are you Mrs. Tomlison? Not the other way around!'

Miranda couldn't help that she was the famous editor and Stephen was one of the owners of a big corporation in the networks. Stephen seemed she had stopped talking. Miranda sat next to Stephen and took his hand.

'I am sorry.' She tried to say as tenderly as she could. It worked when she felt Stephen's head leaning on her shoulder.

'I know.' Stephen said like a little child.

'I think it's time for you to get some sleep.' Miranda tapped his hand.

'Will you came with me?' Stephen still sounded like a child and it annoyed Miranda almost to her limit, but she really didn't have time for fighting.

'Yes, I'll be there later on.' She took the glass from Stephen and helped him up. The man left to their bedroom. 'Don't take too long.' The man said.

_Wonderful, I have three children and two of them are more adult than the adult himself._

She went back to her work with out a nother thought of Stephen and his request to join him.

**Chapter 5 Andrea's POV**

To her utter horror, Sarah wasn't preagnant which ment for her to live the betrayal again, but this time she knew what was to come.

'Could you tell me when it's over?' Andy asked with fear in her voice.

'Do you really want that?' Sarah took her in her arms and hugged her hard.

'Yes,' Andy breathed out. 'it is easier for me to handle before I see you again.' She pushed herself away form the woman. She couldn't look at the woman.

'I know I am hurting you, but believe me. I'm just do this to have a child.' Sarah tried to make her believe, but it wasn't easy.

'There are other means for it.' Andy spit her words out maybe a little too strongly.

'You know I want my childern to have the same father.' She took a hold on Andy's shoulder. She saw the wheels turning in the woman's head.

'What do you mean? Same father? What if I were a man, you still would go to Harry? You wouldn't have my child?' She faced the woman, who had lost her words.

'Andy, please don't go there. You're not a man.' Shaking her head Sarah said.

'I want to know, Sarah. If I were a man, would you have a child with me? Would you want to have a child with me?' Andy insisted to know.

Sarah was silent and voiding her.

'Tell me!' She demanded.

'No.' Finaly the woman looked at her. 'No, I wouldn't have your child.' She saw Andy's hurt and how the woman's life turned upside down again and again. 'But darling, you aren't a man. That's why I fell in love with you. I wouldn't have you in my bed if you were a man.' Sarah took a strong hold of the woman and hugged her till Andy gave up and started to cry. Sarah needed to show the woman that she is the one who she wanted kissing her hard till Andy answered to the kiss with the same want. Andy needed to feel wanted as much Sarah needed to show her she wanted Andy.

Andy couldn't stay at home when Sarah left with her kids to see Harry. She left to New York to see her friends, Lily and Doug. After six months being with only Sarah and never really seeing her friends had burdened their relationship and when she told about Sarah's decision. They had hard time to understand why Andy let her do this. Doug and Lily took her phone away from her and took her to a nice club to have some fun. They didn't judge her decisions how to run her life, but they had determined her to have some fun while Sarah was a miles away doing her dirty dancing with her ex-huspand. What Andy didn't know that they had decided behalf of her that she will have her dirty dancing with someone.

They were sitting at their table when a good looking man came to talk to them. Doug was talking with an older man who was dressed well. Armani did suit the man and eventhough the man was bald he was handsom.

Nate was the man's name who sat next to Lily. He tried to get Andy's attention but it was useless. Andy had her eyes clued to a white haired woman who obviously was looking at her too. She had had too many drinks, but she needed to talk to this woman. She is older but she is beautiful. Her hair was white and her two sapphire eyes were hypnotic and Andy couldn't take her eyes of the beauty. When she licked her lips Andy took a hold on their table. What made the woman smirk at her.

Lily ordered her to get some drinks at the bar. It was her turn, even she didn't want to leave the woman. What if she left while she was gone?

It was just her luck when she came back the woman wasn't at her table and Nate had left too. She didn't need to ask Lily, when she was already told that Nate had to use the John's. But still..She had lost the beautiful woman and she couldn't find her any where. She took a sip on her drink and suddenly she felt like she needed some air. At that point Lily gave her her phone back and told her to call if she needed something or left. Taking her purse she left outside and found an alley where she looked at her phone and saw two messages at her phone.

The messages were both from Sarah. First one told her it had been done and the second one was asking her was she angry. No, she wasn't angry but she felt like crying but her thoughts were interrupted by a voice so lovely that she forgot her inner mussings about Sarah. Andy looked up and saw the goddess whom she thougth had left. The woman was smoking.

'I thought you would never come out.' The voice was cool, but flirting.

Andy put her phone back in her purse. 'And I thought you left.' The woman put out her cigarette.

'As you can see, I didn't.' She came closer to Andy. 'Would you like to came to my place and have a drink with me?' She asked.

Mesmerized by the woman. 'Yes, I would love to.'

The older woman came closer and kissed her cheek. 'Good.' Andy kept her moan back. 'What is your name?'

'Andrea, but everyone calls me Andy.' She almost moaned feeling the woman so close to her.

'Andrea, that is beautiful name.'

'You..what is your name?' Andy asked and she earned a beautiful smile.

'Miranda.' The woman took her phone and called her driver who in seconds were there to take them to Miranda's home.

That drink was long forgotten before they even got to Miranda's townhouse. They were kissing and touching each other. Filling the car's back seat with lovely sounds of passion.

Everything was foggy how they got inside the house and foggier were how they got in Miranda's bedroom, but it was all about the passion and tenderness what they had missed in their lifes and both of them could tell their stories by their bodylanguage. After math of their passion they fell arms around each other breathing heavily.

'Andrea, you are beautiful.' Miranda said and kissed the woman's neck.

'No, you are.' Andy told her and took stronger hold on the woman who laid her head on her chest.

'Stay the night, please.' The older woman murmured.

'I love to.' Andy only said and they both fell a sleep.

**Chapter 6 Miranda's POV**

Miranda stood in front of the window looking out in her thoughts when Emily came to her office.

'What is it this time?' She sniffed.

'Your huspand's assistant just called and canceled your dinnerplans for the night.' Emily said with a nervous tone. _Figures. _Miranda thought. 'He had to take urgent flight to Paris. Emergency meeting with the company's client.'

'That's all.' Miranda said and went back to her desk.

_So, this is how he pays back._ She thought. Miranda had stood her huspand too many times and this is his way paying her back. She had done everything in her power to get this weekend off so she and him could spend the weekend together.

Stephen had started to come home later than normaly. Always smelling booze and woman's perfume. Once she had heard him talking to his assistant not so suitable manner. Right that moment she knew her huspand had a fair with his blond assistant who called herself Candy. Really. What kind of a person calls herself Candy than cheap prostitute?

He can have his fun and pay his price later.

Miranda was getting ready to go home when Nigel came to her office.

'Hey! Wanna go out and have a drink?' He leaned on her desk with a big smile on his face.

'How do you know I don't have anything to do tonight?' She looked at the man with her cold stair. It didn't have affect on Nigel. Never had wich is why he was her best friend.

Nigel's smile got bigger. 'I have my ways. So, you and me out tonight?'

Miranda went mentally through her options. Alone at home or out with a friend.

'Yes.' She finally said.

'Good. I'll get my coat and we are on our way to get drunk' Nigel turned to go.

'No no Nigel, just a drink!' Miranda tried to say, but Nigel was gone before she had her words out. Normaly she would have fired the person who would walk out on her, but Nigel was an exception. He was always exception.

Nigel took her to a quite nice club. It wasn't too loud or crowdy. It was perfect. Nigel went to get their first drinks when she noticed this beautiful young woman with a long brown hair and those borwn doe eyes which could melt the arctic. She felt her heart beat faster when the woman looked at her and smiled. She couldn't look away. Miranda felt her inner core starting to melt for the woman. Could this be even possible to feel like this? The woman was total stranger and she felt this strong pull towards her. Miranda couldn't explain that to herself, but the first time in her life she felt that she didn't need to understand.

Nigel had found company at the bar and was talking to the man who was with the woman and her friend. She felt jealousy when she saw this badly dressed good looking man, who had also brown hair and eyes, but his assets weren't as powerful like this woman's. The man tried to get her attention but her attention was luckily on Miranda. She enjoyed it.. the undivided tention what the woman offered her only by looking at her.

When she licked her lips she saw how powerful hold she had on the woman. She couldn't believe that the brunette was also captivated of her smiles as her movements.

Suddenly the woman had to leave for the bar and this time Miranda woke up to the reality. She took her purse and left out side but before the door the badly dressed man stopped her.

'Hey!' The man yelled.

Miranda turned to face him. 'Yes?' He smelled like grease.

'I hope you are leaving.'

'I am not.' Anger flared in Miranda's eyes.

'You should, because I want the woman you are eyefucking and I always get what I want.' The man was arrogant and it made Miranda's blood poil.

'Well, mister who ever you are and I really don't care who you are. I get what I want and when I want and no-one stands between what I want.' She left out side to the alley.

The wall was dirty but she needed to steady herself. She was a way too drunk to think about the wall. Miranda took a cigarette and lited it. She rearly smoked but when she drank this much she had a bad hapid to smoke one or two. Inhailing the smoke she relaxed and closed her eyes. She heard someone coming to the alley too and almost telling who ever it is leave her alone. But her words didn't leave her after she saw this young beautiful brunette studying her phone. Obviously she hadn't seen her, so she made her first move..

Soon they were in her towncar kissing and if the drive wasn't so short she would have fucked the woman right there and then. She didn't remember how did they got inside or in her bedroom. But their passion was mutual and she had never known how much she had needed this. Longed for this. Their bodies were one in heated passion and she didn't want this to end. Miranda couldn't believe how good she could feel so she asked Andrea to stay with her when she heard the beautiful woman give her positive answer she lay her head on Andrea's chest and fell a sleep with happy smile on her lips.

**Chapter 7 Andrea's POV**

Andy woke up slowly when she noticed someones hand on her back. Her head was about to explode from the head ache. _What the hell.._ Her memory from last night wasn't good but she, Lily and Doug had gone out and had far too many drinks.. and then there was a man who was hitting on her and Lily. _Oh my god! what have I done?_ She moved carefully under the hand and noticed her naked body. _This is just great! What have you done!_ She quietly took her clothes when she realised that this wasn't her appartment. _Okay..that man is rich._ She took a beak to the bed and saw the mans white hair. His face was buried to the pillow, but his arm was laying there where she left it. _That isn't a mans arm. Too feminine..._ She had no idea who this person was. She didn't remember. The person moved groaning, but was still sleeping. The person was a woman. Beautiful older woman. _How did I end up here and who is this goddess?_ She had to get out of the house, but just before she left. She took from her wallet a card where was her number and name. She wrote back of it. 'Call me.' Andy left the card to the pillow and started to her way out the house. First she didn't know where she was, but then she noticed the mail laying on the small table. _Thank god for small favours!_ She looked up the address and called outside the house taxi to pick her up. She wanted to stay with the woman, but she needed to get back to Lily's before she started to call after her and get too worried about her. She did have Sarah home waiting her and she was scared to see the woman again after this.  
>Sun was rising and waking the New York. Creatures of the night started to crawl back to their hiding places, but Andy didn't see them. She felt sick. <em>I have to remember what happened... I have to! <em>She had never lost her memory like this. The taxi took her to Lily's who was sleeping with a guy in her bed. It was the same guy who had been hitting on them. _Was it Matt..Nate..or something._ She didn't wake them up to ask what had happened. They had time for that later. Now she needed a shower, something for her head ache and coffee to get ready for the day.

**Miranda's POV**

The Ray's of sun woke Miranda Priestly slowly, moaning from the pain. Her head was killing her. _Oh, Good. Hangover. Just what I need for this morning._First time in her life she was happy that her girls were at their fathers. She loved her girls more than her life but right now she wasn't sure was she ready to show her girls show bad thing was alcohol and their mother was so stupid to drink it. She had hard time to remember what had happened last night. She had gone out with Nigel, with her friend who told her that she needed some fun in her life and she had gone because she didn't want to go to her empty home. Not even Stephen was there to argue with. The man was on a business trip with his assistant in Paris. What he didn't know that she knew why they really were in Paris. Romantic getaway for two. She had known for a while about his fair with that young blond.

Miranda turned to her back and felt pleasant tingle on her body what she usually felt after good sex. _Oh God! What have I done?_ She slowly sat on her bed and started to look around. There was no other clothes than her own. _He isn't here. _She thought. Her memory had failed her badly but she did remember a young woman, who had big brown eyes. Those eyes had captivated her instantly and her full reddish lips. Her smile had been melting her cold core all evening. She didn't remember speaking to the woman when she noticed this young man with them, two of them actually. The other one was obviously gay and Nigel had noticed him. The other was roughly good looking who could have been a model for some magazine. She remembered talking to him but didn't remember what they were talking about. Soft kiss entered her mind. Brown hair and brown eyes. _Oh God!_ She had slept with the man. Miranda didn't understand why she didn't feel like she had had sex with a man? usually she felt sore-er after that. What she really didn't enjoy after. Now she felt pleasant and felt like smiling. Looking around she found the card.  
><em>Andy Sachs<em> was his name and there was his number. Behind of it was just two words. 'Call me.' Handwriting looked feminine and it puzzled her more. Why would this man who looked like a good looking bartender have this beautiful handwriting. She tossed the card to her bed side table drawer and got up to get to her bathroom. When she noticed black La Perla bra on her floor. She picked them up and realised they weren't hers. Too big for her b cup. She sat on her toilet seat still looking at the bra when it hit her. _Did I have threesome? OH MY GOD! _Miranda buried her head on her hands. She would definitely NOT call to this Andy who ever he is!

**Chapter 8 Andrea's POV**

The memories of that night was still foggy for Andy, but she did remember kissing that woman. She had a nagging feeling that she knew the woman's name but it just didn't come to her.

After two days she had to leave home back to Ohio and back to Sarah. She did feel bad about what she had done but she didn't know what did Sarah feel for her ex-huspand. Had it just been sex or was it more? She hated the idea that someone else had touched Sarah the way she could never do and Sarah had let him. It didn't matter why she let him, because it hurt Andy to just know what they had done. Suddenly she didn't feel so quitly about what she had done, even she didn't remember everyhting.. well she didn't remember a whole lot. She had a feeling it had been perfect and in time she would remeber the whole night.

Sarah took her in her arms and just hold her.

'I missed you.' She whispered to Andy's ear.

Andy felt bad, because she really didn't miss Sarah. Lie would be betrayal.

'Yeah? How much?' She tried to smile and that moment the woman started to kiss her gently. Everything felt different but it was familiar and safe. Andy wanted to forget what they both had done and finaly she could let go and love the woman again.

The next two weeks had gone slowly and they had fight or two about it. Only because Sarah had a feeling that it hadn't worked and wanted to do it again. Andy couldn't believe her ears, because she had hard time to get over it before. She couldn't take it anymore and she thought Sarah wanted to do it again because of another reasons.

Sarah came out of her bathroom and she had the test with her.

'Well?' Andy asked hope in her eyes.

Sarah sat next to her and gave the test to her. _Positive._ Relief went through Andy and she couldn't stop the smile. Sarah didn't look so happy about it, but she smiled too. Andy hugged the woman who finally answered with her own hug.

Four months later Andy tried to kiss Sarah but she pushed her away. Jimmy and Jenny came to give her a hug.

'We need to talk.' Sarah only said and told the kids go play while they talked.

'What is it? You sound serious.' Andy felt the cold chill go through her.

'While the kids are wake or somewhere near. We can't hug or kiss.' The woman sat to her computerchair.

_What?_ Andy's mind when wild on thinking what was going on.

'Harry is pissed off. Our kids tells him how good we are together and how much they love you. He is jealous of this and right now I can't take the stress of it. Don you undertand?'

Andy wanted to yell no! But she didn't want anything happen to this child. They had had their problems already and it had been touch and go for a while.

'Yes.' She took her place on a couch. 'How long we keep this act?'

'Till this child is born or as long as Harry is jealous about this.' Sarah told her.

'It can take forever. As long as he thinks he has you when ever he wants. He won't let you go.' Andy was angry, but tried to hide it as well as she could.

'I know, but I don't want to my kids to have the stress on them and I don't want them to lie to thier father like he makes them lie to me.'

Andy did understand, but she didn't know why was Sarah wanted to play Harry's game even after the birth. Okay, she didn't want her kids to suffer, because of their dad. But still, why would she want to play Harry's game and let him rule it too.

The fairytale had gone bad, like the song says. In the shadows they shared their kisses and hugs, no more confessions of love or passionate touches. Andy could tell, Sarah didn't love her anymore, maybe she never had loved her. But Andy was still in love with the woman who had swepped her of the ground and made her love her and her children. Even this unborn child had her heart.

**Chapter 9 Miranda's POV**

Miranda's mermory was still fussy, but she did remember the man. They had an argument about the brunette, something about who would have her. Like always, Miranda didn't back out on challange. Did she really win and the woman had left with her. She had nagging feeling that she had made a bad choice not to contact that Andy person, who ever it had been. Miranda didn't remember the woman's name even she had a feeling she had yelled that name all night long. It was fusturating to know that she had an opportunity of her life to get to know the person who made her cold heart beat life in her.

Stephen really hadn't helpped their situation at all coming home drank out of his ass wanting to have sex with her. She had snapped at him to get his attentions from other means than her. Like that assistant of his and Stephen had made his ultimatum.

'if you don't do your share of this marrage, I wont be here for long and I will get every penny you have!'

His treat wasn't bullet prof, but it did wake Miranda up. She didn't want to lose Stephen for her children's sake. They needed a man in their life and steady home, but was it Stephen, who would always come home drank out of his mind and yell and argue with her? She didn't know. Maybe it would show the girls that this kind of a man they should never marry or worse. What if they ended up with some drunk who would beat them up only because they didn't do what the man said? She had to make her choice and talk to the girls about what they wanted and would it be okay if she went looking for this woman?

'Bobsey's.' Mother in her had woken when she went to Caroline's room where the twins were doing their homework.

'Mom! You're home!' The girls jumpped to hug their mom.

'I need to talk to you about something.' They sat on the sofa.

'You can talk about anything with us.' Cassidy said hugging her mom.

'It is about Stephen.'

'I hope you are geting devorce. We don't like him. He is always drunk.' Caroline said.

Miranda was surpirsed about the info. 'It might be coming to that sooner than I thought.' They didn't like him and that was reason enough to get rid of Stephen, but she needed evidence about his fairs with other women.

'Good.' They said the same time.

'There is something else I need to talk to you two..' She didn't know how to say this, but she couldn't help her smile.

'You have met someone else?'

'Yes, I have.' She had never talked with her girls about her loveinterest, but this time she felt the need, because it was about a woman and not a man like usually.

'You have never talked about us these things. It must be serious then.'

'Girls, I have no idea what is this or where it might go. I don't know how to even find this person, but I think this may be it.' She studied her girls.

'It's a woman then.' Cassidy said knowing.

Miranda looked at them baffled. 'How?'

'A person? Mom.. a person.' Okay, her girls had her there.

'Yes.' She didn't know how to ask them the next question, but her girls blow her mind again.

'It's okay, mom. If she is a good person and she likes us..it's okay. We give her a chance if she gives us.'

Miranda kissed her girls and let them back to their homework. She still had to find this woman and woo her. She didn't really had any idea how to do this, but she had some ideas where to start.

**Chapter 10 Andrea's POV**

Eight months, trhee weeks and two days.

Child of Sarah's betrayal was born. Beautiful baby girl and right that moment Andy had loved the child like her own. Sarah didn't kiss her or smiled at her, but she was happy too. Andy had the baby in her arms and she was talking to her when the hospital door opened. There was a man who she recognized instantly. Harry.

He came in the room like he owned it and hugged Sarah like they were a couble. It broke Andy's heart and soul. This is why Sarah didn't want the kids see them kiss and hug. When he saw Andy with his child..he took her away from Andy and told her to leave, that she wasn't needed anymore. When Sarah didn't say a word to stop the man acting like a lion king prtecting his teritory. Sarah had shown her her place in this and it didn't look like she cared either when Andy walked out of the room. The whole way home she cried silet tears and when she closed her front door and was about to preak down for the day. Her phone started to ring.

'Hello?' Her voice was hoarse.

'Andy, I'm sorry. I had no idea that he would come!' It was Sarah.

'You could have stopped him and told him to leave.'

'Come on, Andy! He is my children's father!' Sarah was little annoid with her.

'Yeah, he is and I'm just..just.. what am I?" She asked.

'My kids love you and they need you. I need you.'

Need. It was like a curse to hear. What about what she needed? Sarah had promised her a lot of things and now she had nothing what she had given up on. The lies had taken her trust for the woman, but like always. She lived on hope that Sarah would be hers and she would be theirs and they would have life together. As a family.

The baby got her name, Joy and that she was for Andy. She had Andy rapped around her little finger and Andy just loved it. Year went by and Joy was having her first birthday. Sarah and her relationship had gotten cold. They didn't see each other as much as they used to and there wasn't even kiss of goodbyes anymore. The love between them was dying slowly and there wasn't passion anymore.

It was a hot summer day when Sarah wanted to have her on her bed. It had been along time sinse their time together. She couldn't resist the woman, but when she noticed Sarah's breasts. They were sore, like at the time she was expecting Joy. She looked at the woman who was enjoying her lovemaking and when Sarah came she looked at Andy who's face had that knowing look on her.

'Darling.' Sarah tried.

'No. You are preagnant again.' She got off the woman and started to put her clothes on again. 'I should have known when you started say how jealous Harry was again.'

'Andy, it.. I wanted to have another child.'

'Don't lie to me. You may have wanted a child again with Harry, but don't deny you don't want him too!' She started to leave.

'I don't want him! I don't want anyone!'

'I guess this is it then.'

'No, don't..don't leave! I do need you!' Sarah called afer her.

'No you don't need me. You have everyhting what you need, but I am not one of those people who you need. I loved you and I will always love you, but you don't love me. Maybe you have never loved me, but that's not the point. I was only passing distraction to you and I can only blame myself for it that I really thought you would be the one.'

Sarah was crying. 'I'm sorry.. I am so sorry!'

'No, don't be. I am.' After that Andy left Sarah to her own world. She said her goodbyes to the children. Even it hurt her like hell. Jimmy asked her when she'll come back and she didn't know what to say to the boy. She hugged them and left.

The three year journey was over.

**Chapter 11 Miranda's POV**

Miranda started to get fusturatied. She had no idea how to get hold on the brunette and Nigel wasn't any help either. But she remembered the woman's name, Andrea. The beautiful woman has a beautiful name.

The number she had was disconected two weeks ago. Why did she had to wait two weeks to contact the woman! And now the new number wasn't listed. Or maybe something had happened to the woman. No, she didn't want to go there. A nother day was passing by with out any information about this mysterious Andrea Sachs. There was too many Andreas to start to look her on 'manualy'. Well she could but her? Really? And every detective agency wasn't a good enough to do their jobs on policy 'Don't ask, don't tell.' They all wanted fame and her name would do that!

Going home was comforting. Knowing her girls would be there. Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully she would be closer to Andrea.

Her girls were disappointed to hear that she still hadn't found Andrea, but they trusted on their mom to find her. If that woman would only be the one who could make their mom happy they would wait till the world would end. Maybe not that long, but they were ready to wait a looooong time.

Miranda didn't feel any different than yesterday morning. Going to work with her normal stride telling Emily how hard it is to make a pointment with facialist never looking at the woman who stood there to meet her. The woman looked at her with her big brown eyes not believing her eyes. Obvious to all of this Miranda went to her office and asked Emily had she made her choise on a second assistant. Emily told her not really but she had someone.. before she could even tell her who it was. Miranda was ordering her to send the new girl in.

'Show her in! That's all.' Miranda studied her papers not looking at the woman who stood front of her. When she finally looked at the woman she forgot how to breath. They both were just looking at each other. Miranda stood up and went to shut the door smelling the woman's perfume. Toxicating her she turned to look at the woman's behind. She had black armani sute on and it fit the woman like a glove.

'Andrea.' She whispered. The woman in fornt of her shivered. 'Miranda.' Andrea turned to look at the woman who had faint blush on her cheeks.

'I have been looking for you.' Miranda told her.

'You have? Why?'

'I don't know. I really don't know.' Miranda looked away but she was stopped by the soft hand she had missed.

'I missed you too.' It was all it took to make Miranda kiss Andrea.

'I have lived on hope my whole life, but I was getting worried that I would never see you again.' Miranda said after she broke their kiss.

Andrea lost her fire in her eyes, but she didn't say anything for a while. 'Hope is overrated, but I am glad to see you again.'

Still holding Andrea in her arms. 'This job is yours if you want it, but..'

'Thank you and I understand. No kissing and touching while working and you can't treat me any diffrently than the others.' At that moment Nigel burst in Miranda's office with photo's and atomaticly Andrea pushed Miranda away. Miranda was little buffled, but when she looked at Andrea. She acted like nothing had happened. Obviously she needed to talk with this woman because she was way too good in this game which they had set just a seconds ago.

'Do I know you same where?' Nigel asked.

'No, I don't think so.' Andrea lied to the man.

'Are you sure?' Nigel studied her, but not getting anywhere.

Andrea gave the man her perfect smile.

'Oh, I would remember that.' The man took her hand. 'I'm Nigel Kipling.'

'Andrea Sachs.' The man froze. He looked at Miranda and then Andrea and again Miranda.

'You..You found her?'

'No, She found me.' Miranda smiled at the man.

Andrea didn't say a word, but Miranda felt a much happier than the day earlier.

**Chapter 12 Andrea's POV**

For a while Andy had been lost in her life. She didn't have any idea what she should do after she had moved out of her home and sold allmost everything she owned. She had her backbag and her laptop when she boarded the plane. She had to get away from Ohio. Away from Sarah and those mermories about them. Doug had begged her to come New York and she had finally said yes, because she had no idea what to do next. Lily had been happy to hear her coming back to New York and the idea she might stay with them.

For a while it was fun to drink and party with her friends, but she needed to have something to get by. She needed to find a job. News reporter was her dream job and she had always had a nack with words. She had loved writing stories on anything and she had won prizes because of them. That's why she didn't sell her laptop. It was the only reason what kept her in line. Well, line was wery fine when it came to her and her friends.

She had two choices, McDonald's or some magazine called Runway. Obivously Lily and Doug were excited when they heard she had an interview at the Runway. She had no idea why but Lily made her buy Armani's suit and made a big fuss about her make-up. She let the woman do her thing because artist in her made the best come out on Andy.

They told her she would nail that job when she stepped out on Doug's appartment. Well, if she didn't she had one good suit and a one interview behind her and she could always go to work at McDonald's.

She met this Emily Charton who looked at her like she had eaten a whole pig. She already felt fat among these models and this Emily looked just like one of them. Sudenly Emily was panicing and running arround like a maniac, saying she's here. Andy didn't know who she was talking about, but soon she heard clacking noise and familar perfume filled her senses. Then, in front of her she saw the goddess who walked passed her never even seeing her. Obivously she didn't remember her anymore and she had just been a fling to the woman. Before she could think she was pushed in to the office.

Andy couldn't take her eyes off of Miranda. When their eyes met it was like the world left them to be one. Andy's heart melted when Miranda told her she had been looking for her. Oh how had she missed that woman. They had only one night but it made Andy want more from the woman.. most of her memories had come back to her after she had talked with Lily about their night and Nate who had told their little word battle about who is having whom. But what Nate didn' t know that he had lost for good.. and also he had lost Lily's trust in him.

Feeling those lips on hers, reminded her what she had left behind last time and she didn't want to let go, but then that bald man who had been with Doug at that night came in. She pushed the woman out of her arms and did what she did best. Acted like nothing had just happened.

Andy didn't know what to say to the man, but when she heard Miranda say that the job was hers, she felt little bad about taking it.

'Until I find something else.' She said to the woman who tried to object. 'I can't work for you if I have my mind in some where else.' She smiled to the woman and for the fist time for a long time.

Nigel saw Miranda smile for real. It was a part which he had missed for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 13 Miranda's Pov**

Her twins were waiting on her when she got home. Stephen was playing his dirty songs in his office and her girls hugged her with tears in their eyes.

'What is it, my darlings?'

'Stephen called you bad names and we got mad at him. Then he told us that he hated us.'

That was un called for. She loved her girls more than anything, so she took them to the kitchen and stared to make some cocoa for them. It usually helpped her girls to get better mood.

'Darlings, I have some news for you.' She smiled to them.

Those blue eyes got big. 'You found Andrea?'

'No,' The girls mood fell again. 'She found me.' those happy faces of her girls was the only thing that she wanted to remember tonight. Even she knew that she had to face Stephen and tell him again his place in this marrage.

Stephen was more than just a little angry with her when she shut his stupid cd-player. His face was red and he didn't say a word in whole minute.

'I had enough with you!' He finally said. The man did all the talking and Miranda just waited for the man to calm down which he never did. Stephen was about to walk out when she had her saying:

'Never, ever talk to my girls or say a word, if you do. I will ruin you!'

Stephen left with out a nother word.

Now she had time to herself. She was having a bath when Andrea entered her mind again. Miranda smiled to her luck. That the woman had walked in her life like she had never left. She didn't know for sure where this might go but she was ready to see it through.

She had a meeting with Irving who had canceled in last minute so she had asked Andrea to join her who didn't say no. They had talked about everyhting and nothing, but at that night she had realised how much the woman was like her and really nothing like her.. it was the ultimate traction to the woman. Andrea loved art and writing as much as she did. The woman talked about them with passion and her eyes lit up when she talked about Rembrandt, Leonardo Da Vinci or other great artists. She even talked about Gabrielle 'Coco' Chanel and that made Miranda smile even more. This woman wasn't stupid and blind about fashion if she could talk about her with so much love. Before she even knew it was late and she had to get back to home. She hoped to get a kiss when they stoped to Andrea's apartment. The woman kissed her hand and then she felt those lips what she had missed so long. Miranda's moan fired up them both and the kiss was heated with passion and unspoken want. If it would have been up to Miranda, she would have taken the woman to her apartement and made love all night long, but she was still married and she had two girls waiting her at home. Andrea pushed her gently away with small kisses telling her that she had to go to her home. To be with her family and her huspand. That was like ice to her heated body.

The sadness in her eyes made Andrea kiss her again. It was small kiss, but it was filled with promises of more.

Miranda touched her lips remembering those full beautiful lips on her own. The memory fired up her body and she couldn't stop herself touching her breasts. Her moan echoed in her bathroom and slickiness between her legs wasn't water and soap anymore. It was her own wetness. She needed to feel her hand in her wet cunt and fill her wet hole with her fingers. When she did she couldn't stop the deep moan. She closed her eyes and her thoughts were on Andrea. Her name was on her lips when she started to move her fingers inside herself. Suddenly she felt her inner walls starting to contract and it felt it was too soon, but she couldn't stop her orgasm. It was so sudden but it was what she needed. She wasn't moaning anymore..she was screaming Andrea's name to her bathroom walls. Thanking later that she had soundproofed bathroom, but she wasn't sure did it keep every noice out. She didn't care.. she never had orgasm intense like that. Not on her own, but it seems Andrea had made that possible for her.

When she got to her bed she heard Stephen going to their guestroom. Good, she really didn't want to lose her good feeling what she had. Laying on her bed she had her last tought about Andrea and her beautiful face. With a smile she fell asleep.

**Chapter 14**

Andy sat on her bed and couldn't stop smiling. For the very first time she felt her hope coming back to her. Just a little bit. Miranda wasn't just a beautiful woman. She also liked the same things she did.. Loved more like it. They had so much common that it scared her a little, but when she remembered the heated kiss. She was ready to do anything to feel that again. Andy didn't know what Miranda wanted from her.. Did she want to keep her as her dirty little secret or more. Right now she was ready to be just that. The woman was after all fashion icon to the world and married.. And yes, she also had two girls, twins. She had never met them but she loved the idea having them a part of their life. It was just scary not to know what Miranda wanted. If she just could get that woman for herself just a minute in her lifetime. She was ready acept that.

It wasn't the first time when she was just a dirty little secret and she wasn't sure, did she want more. Was she ready for more. After shower she lay on her bed still smiling. Happiness had found it's way in her heart again. With those thoughts she fell asleep.

The next day wasn't veird like she thought it would be. But then Miranda called her by her name and Emily looked at her with shock.

'well, aren't you fast. Did you get in her bed to get her call you.. You?' faint blush came to her cheeks. She didn't say a word to Emily, but she did have to talk Miranda about that. Miranda sat on her couch when she came to her office. The woman was smiling at her and she couldn't stop her own smile. 'Yes, Miranda.' She said.

'Close the door.' Miranda told her. 'And come here.'

She did as she was told and close the door and sat next to Miranda. Shy smile on her lips she looked at the woman who took her hand and kissed it.

'I would like to have dinner with you tonight.'

'Mmhm, Miranda. I would love to, but we need to talk about this.' Andy freed her hand and looked at the hands she loved. She could feel Miranda's worry. 'If you want to keep this a secret little longer than one day you should stop calling me.. well me. Like you said yesterday, no touching, kissing and flirting at work.'

Miranda felt relif. She'd been scared for a second that the woman would back away, but she had told her what she should have known already. She had borken her own rule. Not to do anything inappropriate at work or in public.

'Oh, my god. I didn't even notice.' she stood up and went to look out of her window. 'I.. I'm...' She never said sorry, but now she had to work herself to say it. 'sorry.'

'We shouldn't have dinner to day or anytime soon.' She felt the woman behind her. That heated touch on her shoulder made Miranda moan. She turned around to face the younger woman. Those big brown eyes and those beautiful lips were calling her name and she didn't even notice when she leaned closer and kissed those perfect lips which earned a moan from that beautiful woman. Their lust was getting them heated and the instant cold was like a bucket of ice water when Andy bushed her away. Before Andrea said anything, 'I want you to come Miami with me.' Her heart was bounding on her cheast when she felt that sweet touch on her cheek and that small kiss on her cheek. 'Yes, Miranda.'

'Tha..That's all!' She said closing her eyes. The woman's heat moved away and when she heard the door opening she was ready to open her eyes again only seeing Andrea's perfect back retreat.

This will be harder than she wanted to believe, but she was ready to do anything.

**Chapter 15**

Miranda was more careful and so was Andy. When Miranda said something nasty to her Andrea she always felt bad about it.. everytime they were alone, she made up for it. Kissing Andrea was like a drug for her and it seemed to be to the woman too. They shared heated kisses every chance they got and sometimes it almost got out of their hands. Somehow they managed to stop before they were both naked. Moaning and panting in their heated passion. Miami couldn't come fast enough for them. They both knew it would happen then. That they would have the chance what they both have been waiting for a very long time!

Andy was waiting Miranda's driver to get her to the airport when her phone rang. It was Emly.

'Hi, Em.' she answered.

With out greeting Emily started to tell what she needed to do on her trip. It was whole a lot more than Andy would remember but when she saw the black merzedes she forgot everything what Emily was telling her.

'Hey, Em.. e-mail me what you just told me. My ride is here.' She hang up on Emily and just before she got in the car seeing Miranda's lustful eyes she got a txt from her.

_Do. Not. Ever. Hang. Up. On. Me. AGAIN! I'll send you an e-mail when I can. Have fun with the dragonlady wich I know you won't. -Emily_

Oh, boy Emily didn't really have no idea how much fun she will have and how good it will be. The car's deviter went up and soon it was closed Miranda was all over her and she didn't stop her. Just in time they pulled apart.

But when they arrived to Miami the hell started. Everyhting was a mess and nothing went how Miranda wanted even Andy did what she could to make things right. Miranda never said a word but her frustration was getting to her and Andy was feeling the same. Whole weekend was ruined by incompentence of every model and staff. Every night Miranda fell asleep in Andy's arms telling her how sorry she was, but so was Andy. They were both tired and fursturated wich showed in Miranda's mood and Andy's anger. They were both snapping at people. Only thing what was different was that Andy apologised after. Miranda didn't.

Sunday came too soon for Andy, but when she opened her eyes she first thought it was night but when she got up and looked out side seeing how hard it was storming outside she felt like smiling. This storm ment one day extra and the photoshoot was over. Then she remembered the twins. They had that... then she felt the other woman's hands around her waist. 'Thank god, for the storm.' Miranda whispered to her ear and kissed her neck.

'Wha..what about the twins?'

'They'll understand.' Miranda nuzzeled her neck. Andy moaned with pleasure. 'Are you hungry?' Miranda asked.

'Yes..' The woman started to move for the phone but Andy crapped her and bushed her to the bed. 'For you, my darling. For you.' Before Miranda even knew Andy was worshipping her naked body with her wicked mouth and tongue and her vocabulary was limited to words 'oh, yes..that's good.. oh god don't stop!' Her Andrea was gift from the gods and the storm was exactly what they needed..

**Chapter 16**

Not even one day went by without feeling the pain in side their hearts. Always going but never together. Stolen kisses and stolen little moments here and there wasn't enough, but as long as Miranda was married Andy wasn't going to be the one who would whine like a child and demand the woman's time for herself. She knew it was hard on Miranda too. So as long as they had even those stolen moments she wouldn't do anything stupid to ruin that.

Andy was still looking for another job but it was still hard to find. She could ask Miranda's help but it would feel wrong and if they would come out some day who would believe that she is really a good writer? No-one. Nigel did get her few freelance-jobs but they still didn't suport her enough and it started to be fusturateing.

One night, week before Paris, Miranda and her stayd late at work. When Emily had left Miranda called her in to her office. Andy had jumped to go inside to only be greeted with Miranda's arms and those soft lips. How they both had missed this! But on their way to Miranda's couch the phone rang. It was Miranda's and she had to get it. Only because she didn't know who it was. What if something had happened to her girls? But it wasn't. It was Stephen. Miranda couldn't believe her ears when he told her that he had been arrested of drinking and driving! How stupid that man could be?

'You will stay there for the night and you will think what you did. That's all!' Miranda said. She was furious with the man and she could see the page six in her minds eyes. 'Andrea. Call Lesley and tell her what my idiot huspand has done and tell her to do what ever it takes to make this as quiet as she can!' Andy did so.

The next day Miranda went to get her huspand with Andrea. Of course Miranda didn't go out of the car, but Andy did. It seemed to take for ever to get that stupid man out of the jail but when they came out Miranda felt relif fill her mind. Now they just had to get home.

Ofcourse Stephen started to nag about her Andrea, why did she had to came too. Miranda only told the man that she wouldn't leave her assistant for the wolfs to harass!

'Andrea, I want you to come in with us.' Miranda told her just before they stopped at Miranda's home. Andrea waited in the woman's study when she heard them talking.

'I'm sorry, Miranda.' The man told her.

'Stephen, this must stop.'

'I know and I have been thinking. A lot. I am going to the rehab and I want to start form the beginning, with us and.. our marriage. Please tell me that you don't leave me. Not now when I need you the most.' Stephen sounded like a child.

Andy's heart stopped and her whloe body felt cold. 'No, I wont leave you.' Miranda told the man who obviously felt relif fill him. At that moment, Andy realized that she had to leave even if it killed her woken heart.

After Paris, she would leave.

Miranda found her Andrea in her study. She knew the woman had heard them talking and she didn't know what to say or do. In her heart she knew she had lost the woman and when she hugged the woman and felt the tense body in her arms. She knew.

'I am sorry you had to hear that, but I can't leave him now. The perss would go crazy.'

With out smiling, Andrea pushed her away and looked at her with those big brown eyes. They didn't sparkle like they used to.

'I know, Miranda.' She stepped back. 'That is why I am leaving after Paris.'

Miranda felt her body go cold. 'No,no you don't have to.'

'I do, Miranda. I can't be near you when I know you will be with him. Trying to fix things.' Andrea turned her back to the woman.

Miranda wanted to protest, but she knew it wouldn't work. She would be selfish if she did that. Once more she took her Andrea to her arms and kissed the woman she loved.

'When the time is right, we will be together.' She said and she couldn't stop her moan when she felt the other woman kiss her neck.

The week before Paris was hell for Andy. Looking at the woman in front of press with her huspand telling them that this was going to be hard on them and she would give her huspand her whole support as a loving wife. Her life just turned upside down again and again.. there were no more stolen kisses or moments, but like she promised. She would stay for Paris and leave right after.

**Chapter 17**

Paris was beautiful what Andy could see. She didn't have much time to look around but what she could see had been a wonder. Tailing Miranda was hectic but she loved every moment, but it hurt her to know that she might not see the woman again.

Miranda was all business and she didn't let anything cut her fogus. Not even Qndy. When Christian asked her to have dinner with him she said yes, but before she went out she went to see Miranda one last time for the day to only to find the crying woman on her couch wearing her cray rope. The woman told her how sorry she was. Andy first didn't know what she was sorry about, but then Miranda told her. She had tought a long time about Stephen's offer to try to make their marriage work.. And to Andy's surprise she had given her answer to the man. Yes.

Not because she loved the man but because he needed her and in away she needed him too. To make the puplic a positive chesture. Because her girls needed a father figure. She didn't want to be reminded of Stephen affairs with other women. A lot younger than Miranda was. Andy felt sorry forthe woman, but she also felt the need to get out before she broke down herself.

She did see Christian who wanted her to come work for them when Miranda was out.. She was socked to hear they were going to oust the woman from her pedestal. Next day she tried to warn Miranda but evidently she already knew and had made her own plan. Saddly it ment that Nigel's dream job went straight to hell. When they got to the car Miranda wanted to say something but Andy got first.

'I'm leaving. When this car stops.. I leave.'

'You..you..no'

'Yes, Miranda. I leave because I love you.' She glanced at Miranda. Her face was full of horror and saddness.

"I really thought you were different than Sarah, but you are the same. I know you are famous and you need to do alot for your image, but you really are making a fool out of yourself.' Thinking for a moment. 'I can not be there to pick up the peaces when I am broken myself. You want to try again with Stephen who cheats you and I just wanted you as just the person you are.' Her hands felt cold. ' I love your kids more than you think.. But I can't have you because you are scared to be loved someone else than your kids.. " Miranda staid silet. She looked quilty but didn't know what to say. "I really hoped we would work out. But as long as you let the world and your fear rule your actions.. We can't work.'

'But darling, I'm not doing this lightly.'

'No. You don't get to call me that.' Andy looked at the woman sharply.

For a minute or two they sat there in quietly.

"I will miss you.' Miranda said. She put on her sunglasses and looked out of the window. Andy took her hand and squeezed. "I will too.' she could see Miranda's reddened nose and knew she was silently crying. Andy fought her own tears not letting them to fall. The car started to make it's stop. "Call me when you know what you want.' Andy whispered. Miranda gve her her fake smile and stepped out of the car. Andy did so too and looked at the woman for a second. Turned around and left with out looking back.

**Chapter 18 Mirandas's POV**

She had never been afraid of anything in her life. She had always lived her life like a winner, but now she had this young woman who swepped her off of her feet and made her fall in love with her. And now she had Stephen in her life who wanted to try again. Clean table and all bets were off. Except she didn't love him, never really did. Obviously he didn't love her either. The man wanted her to be his trophy wife, because she was the dragonlady and the queen of fashion. The one who never let anyone to trap her..except her Andrea had done that.

Miranda's fear was more greater than her want to love Andrea the way she earned it so that is why she let the woman walk away.. She had to prove herself that she could be without the woman. She couldn't look at the younger woman in the eye or let her close to her. She made the girl run around the office and New York and then Paris. Not giving any breathing moments for the girl or to herself.

Miranda couldn't believe herself. She was letting go the only person other than her children she had ever really loved. But she was still married. She was still famous and she was still in love with Andrea. Miranda couldn't help the cold feeling in side her heart when she heard the woman coming to her room. and those tears what she had been fighting started to fall.

It made her cry even harder when she saw how she hurt her loved one. The light in Andrea's eyes died down, but she didn't cry. Miranda realised at that point that she really didn't know anything about Andrea's past or her realtionships. She had never felt bad about her actions but from the beginging she knew that this was different. Andrea was her Achilles heel and had been from the first time Miranda had seen her. What was she going to tell her girls? She had no idea how she was going to tell them that she was coward and she was going to try again with Stephen. Why did she have to meet this woman?

Andrea had been shocked to hear about Jaquline's and Christian's and of course Irving's plans to throw her out form Runway. But more like disappointed when she told she knew about it.. right that moment Andrea realised that Nigel's dream was shot down.

In the car she wanted to say something but first time in her life she had lost her words. Only listening what Andrea had to say. Sadly Andrea was right. She was making a fool of herself by staying with Stephen. Knowing very well his fairs to those young women. Was public image really that important to her after all? And if he got caught with some stupid blondie.. she really needed to warn Leslie about that. She had chanced her mind again and wanted to explain. But Andy cut her before she could do that, telling her that she hadn't right to use a single word 'darling' and that sharp glare sealed her lips again.

'I will miss you.' She heard herself saying and it warmed her heart to hear that Andrea was willing to wait for her call. Soon she got in the building she tried to call Andrea, but she didn't answer. Maybe it was too soon...but she would call her and get her back and make her happy.

Now she just needs time to make it possible.

**Chapter 19 Andrea's POV**

First Andy didn't know what to do with herself. Staying at home wasn't her cup of coffee. She cleaned her whole apartment top to bottom but she really needed to get a new job. Using Miranda as her recomender felt wrong so she called Nigel to get one and she got a good one. New York mirror was what she always wanted, but she didn't expect to get the job. Surprisely she did.

Two months later her mother had called that grandmother wanted to see her before her illness takes her away. Her heart felt hevy when she went to see Greg, her boss. He had been understanding, but he had no-other choice than fire Andy at the time. The paper didn't do well and they did need someone who could stay there and do their work. Because Andy didn't know how long she would be gone she had to except her faith.

Backing her things she felt like she was giving up on her life once again, but she hoped it would be different. Doug and Lily didn't want her to go but they did love her grandmother almost as much as Andy did. The woman had been there when they needed her.. if it just had been a little boo-boo on their knee she would make it better. Or a heartbreak.. When Doug had come out as a gay man and his parents had almost disowned him she had gone their home and made them see sence how stupid it had been. Andy had done the same, but her parents had loved her anyways. Her grandmother just told her that she had known for a while. Doug and Lily wanted to come too but their work didn't let them. They promised that they would come to see both of them.

At the Ohio Airport she was tackled by a small kid. Joy and after that with two others. She couldn't hold her tears no longer when she took them in her arms. She had missed those little monsters form the day one she had left. Then there was this woman with a baby in her arms, smiling at her and she remembered why she had once loved this woman. Sarah hugged her and gave the little baby to her.

'His name is Oscar. After his grandpa.' her voice was soft and gentle.

Andy gooed to the baby who smiled at her like he had a new toy. At that moment Andy fell in love with the kid. Joy took her hand and they left to go home.

'Why did you came and pick me up?' Andy sat next to the woman.

'I wanted to see you and Joy wanted to see you too.. and Jimmy and Jenny missed you too. So I really had no other choice than came and get you home.' Sarah smiled at her.

Andy felt warm but also sad to see this woman again. The woman who had broken her heart more than once still wanted her. But as what? A Friend? Lover? Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice how they got to her parents house until the car stopped. With a sad smile she said her goodbyes to the kids and promised to go see them as soon as she had a chance. Before she got out of the car. Sarah took her hand and stopped her.

'Would you like to come over tonight?'

'I.. I'll come if I can.' Andy had been a little surprised, but she smiled to the woman. She already knew she would go.

**Chapter 20 Miranda's POV**

She wanted to call, she really did, but always there was something stopping her. Something gone bad at work, or Stephen had a bad day, or the twins were sick. Her girls were mad at her letting their Andy go even when she tried to make them understand but it had been useless. Miranda was disapointed in herself, because of that.

One night she almost called to the woman, but then Stephen had come to her study demanding his right as a huspand. She denied him which made the man angry and then played his guilty card making Miranda do what he wanted. After that night.. She had given the man her body but not her soul. Feeling ugly and bad she couldn't call to her Andrea. She felt wrong doing so.. Then Nigel told her to call or he would and tell the woman every detail about Miranda. Oh..Nigel knew too much.

That night she made herself call. Tapping her nail on her desk she waited four rings when it was answered.

'Hello.' A woman, but not her Andrea answered her phone.

'Hello, I would like to speak with Andrea. I she there?' Miranda felt sick. Who was this woman?

'Yes, she is, but she is taking a shower. May I take a message?' The woman said.

Miranda could hear children's happy voice. 'Mommy, do we have to go to sleep?'

'Yes, you do. Andy and I have to talk about adult stuff.' The woman answered. 'I'm sorry. Did you wanna leave message?'

'No, thank you.' With out another word Miranda hang up the phone.

Evidently Andrea had moved on.

**Andrea's POV**

Andy just got out of the shower when she heard Sarah's voice talking to someone. She was drying her hair when Sarah noticed her.

'Hey..did you get that jelly out of your hair?' The woman smiled.

'Yeah I did.' She offered her own smile. 'So, who called?'

'Just someone offering me some magazine..' Sarah smiled and right that moment Joy came and tackled Andy who took her in her arms and gooed at her. Sarah put the phone back inside Andy's bag which the woman didn't even notice. _She is mine, Miranda. _It was a pure coincidence they had similar phones. _She is beautiful, I always loved to see her hair wet._ With those thoughts she went to put her childen to bed.

**Miranda's POV**

Miranda's heart felt forzen yet again. The woman had moved on and only because she had let her go. Her fears had won and because of those she felt empty and lonely. She had no idea what to tell her girls that she had not only screwed up but also lost their Andrea to someone else who also had children. Children who obviously loved Andrea too. Did Andrea love this woman? Did they knew her? Had the woman played her? She felt angry realizing that the woman she loved might have played her like fool...

_Work._ It was the only thing that made her feel good. She couldn't face her girls.. not yet. She hated disapointing them again.

**Chapter 21**

After that jelly incident Andy went to put Joy to bed. Reading her a story she had written herself long time ago. When she still believed in her and Sarah. She noticed Sarah leaning the doorframe, but didn't stop reading till the girl fell a sleep.

'I remember that story. I liked it.' Sarah took Andy's hand.

It felt good to feel Sarah's hand on her own and it made Andy smile remembering those good times they had. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah, really.' Sarah leaned closer and Andy could feel the woman's hot breath on her face. Then those lips met hers. She had missed those lips, but it felt wrong. It didn't do the same things it used to do. Her head didn't go spinning with want and love so she pushed the woman away.

'I'm sorry.' She told Sarah. 'I don't.. it's.. I don't love you enough to do this again.' She stood up and started to leave when Sarah stopped her. 'Please, give us a chance.'

'No, Sarah. I can't go the same way anymore. You hurt me too much for me to forget those things.' Andy started to leave again, but Sarah stopped her and kissed her hard. Gripping hard on her arms bruising them. 'you liked it rough didn't you?' She pushed the woman against the door. Sarah was stronger than her. Always had been and Andy felt she was a used rag when the woman therw her in bed. 'Stop.. please..stop' She tried to say, but her cries just got louder when she felt Sarah's teeth sink in her sensitve breast. She tried to get away make the woman stop, but Sarah didn't. The woman was bitting her like she was possessed. Sarah pushed her trousers down and with out stopping filled her with four fingers. Andy yelled with pain. Still trying to get the woman off her but it was useless. The woman was pinning her down on the bed with her whole body.

Saved by a child, Joy who called her mommy. It was like Sarah woke up on her trance and with fear looked at the woman under her. Those tears were rolling down on Andy's face. With out another word Sarah got up and left Andy in her bed.. bruised and in pain she left before the woman got back. Andy couldn't stop crying when she got in to her car and started to drive away like the road behind her was on fire. Few miles later she had to stop. She was saking so hard that she had hard time to control her breathing. She took her phone and tried to call Miranda but the call went straight to the voicemail. 'Miranda, I.. I'm sorry...I.. I..' She was saking and crying that she didn't know what to say or do. 'I screwed up... she..she..' Then her call was cut off announcing that the voicemail's space had runout. It made her cry harder but she had to stop. Get home and have a nother shower. Make herself presentable for her grandmother before she went to see her.

Grandmother didn't look good, but she was happy to see Andy. She smiled at the young woman who couldn't hold her own worried smile.

'Honeybee. You came.' Andy gave the woman a hug.

'I missed you granny.' She said to the weak but strong willed woman.

'Oh, I missed you too. Where is your girlfriend?' She questioned.

'Who?' Andy tried to play dumb.

'Don't play stupid, honey. Miranda?' Sophia Sachs said with knowing smile which faided almost instantly.

'We..' Andy couldn't hold her tears any longer.

'Oh, honey. I am so sorry. Came here.' Her grandmother always knew how to make Andy feel better with her hugs and kind words. After awhile she looked at the younger woman and smoothed her tears away. 'You will be ok.' She said with her quiet and sweet voice and at that moment Andy believed her granny.

'Thanks, granny.' She sniffled and dried her tears.

**Chapter 22**

Miranda Priestly had her deamons and so did the Runway emplyees. Differnce was that they knew their demons but they didn't know Miranda's haunting ghosts to help her mood. No-one knew how to make the older woman, their dragon lady feel better about their job's so they hide themselfs behind their desks. The closet was new hideout for alot of people, because it was the only place where Miranda didn't go with out a good reason.

The long hours at Runway made Miranda tired enough to go home and sleep, so she could forget Andrea. The woman who broke her heart and she couldn't help but to blame herself for it. Letting the woman go and waiting too long to try to get her back. She had listtened Andrea's voicemail and hated herself even more. She had screwed up and Andrea had bossibly slept with the woman without even knowing she had called..or if she knew and did it anyway to get back at her. Regretting it instantly and tried to call her to say how sorry she was. Miranda had done things too, but still couldn't make herself to call the woman again and say it is okay that she had also screwed up. No.. it hurt too much to do so.

Her darlings hated her for that and also Stephen was a reason for their hate. The man was back at home rehap didn't do any good for the man. He started to drink again, but this time he did it at home. Her girls saw that and sometimes they had to get him to his bed. First Miranda didn't know about that but once in a week she did come home early to have dinner with her family. At that moment her girls were pushing the man to his room. Because her girls didn't talk to her at all she had no idea what was going at her own home and to find out a drunken man escorted to his room by her girls made her angry and even more she hated herself. Next day, she didn't go to work and waited Stephen to wake up. The twins had been happy to see her at home when they got up.

'Darlings. You don't have to go to school today. We will spent the day together so go plan our day out.' She send her girls back to their rooms and staid herself down at her family's kichen to wait her soon to be ex-huspand.

Hour later the man came down with a hangover written all over his face. He didn't even give a damn when he saw Miranda. 'I thought you were at wrok already.'

'No. I am spending the day with my girls.' She sipped her hot coffee.

Like she thought the man started tho whine about her time and he wasn't important enough for her.

'Stop it right this moment, Stephen.' She set her cup down and her eyes were flamed by fury. 'Do you remember what happened yesterday?'

The man looked at her like she had two heads. 'Ofcourse I do!'

'Do you?' Miranda stood up. 'guess what I found out when I got home yesterday five a'clock?'

The man had no idea. Hesitating for a second he took a cup of coffee. 'You came that early?'

'Like I always do on Thursday's, but I guess you forgot that little thing and drunk your mind numb so my girls had to take you to your room.' Her voice was filled with venom.

'Miranda..' Stephen tried to say something.

'No no. You don't have right to say a word.' Miranda leaned on the table. 'This is what is going to happen. We are getting devorced and you will not do anything to stop that. You also will not get a penny out of me or my family.' She took her coffee cup and started to move out of her kichen. 'oh, and you will get your things and get out of this house while we are out.' With a smile she left the man in his agony. Waiting her girls at her study she called Emily to get in touch with her attorney. Soon she heard the girls stompping down to get her and start their day out having fun.

**Chapter 23**

Andy run in to an old family friend James Daton. He was her dad's friend, little younger but not by much. He had just gotten devorced and needed company like Andy did. She had always liked the man and would trust her life with him. They had dinners together to talk about life and future. Past too.

'Why didn't you two have any children?' Andy asked once.

'Well, Dana couldn't have any children and she didn't want to adopt.' James looked at her. 'Andy, I..' The man didn't know how to continue.

'What is it?' Andy got worried. 'Are you ok?'

'Yes, I am ok. I just don't know how to..' The man was nervous.

'Just say it.. I try to make sence of it..' Andy smiled for the man.

'Well, okay. I know you are gay and I know this isn't more than friendship. But would you marry me?' Andy was confused. 'You know, I am rich and I don't have any children. I love you and I know you don't love me more than friend, but we both have had bad luck with realtionships and I tought we could give a try as a couple.' The man couldn't look at Andy.

'I just would like to have a child who I can give my fortune and I would like you to be the mother of my child.'

Andy's mouth hang open. This really came as a surprise to her. 'I..I..'

Finally the man could look at her. 'You don't have to say anything, just think about it and let me know.'

Rest of the dinner went in silence but it wasn't unconfortable. James escoterd her to her car and before she left. She had made her choice. 'Yes.' She said.

'What?' James wasn't following her.

'I said yes. Let's get married and have a child or two.' She smiled at the man. It had been the honest smiles she had given for a while to anyone and James saw that.

She hugged the younger woman: 'Thank you.'

'No, thank you. You are right. We need to give this a chance and I do would like to have children and I really don't know better father than you for my kids.' With those words she left.

Yes, she was getting married.

They wanted to get married soon so the last two weeks she was busy with the wedding but she had a proplem. She was going to send Nigel an invintation but didn't know should she tell Miranda. Or Tell Nigel not to tell, but when Nigel got her invintation he called her isntantly.

'You are getting married?' The man yelled. 'What about Miranda?'

'Yes.. and obviously she doesn't want me in her life anymore. So James and I are going to give this a chance. I really don't like to get in to this all.. are you coming? We can talk more then.'

'Well, hell yes I am coming! Try to stop me, darling!'

'Thanks, Nigel.' He made her smile. She really wanted to see Nigel. She missed the man and she really needed his help with the wedding dress. Andy had no idea which she liked or which looked good on her. So she waited for the man to came day earlier than blaned.

Like she expected the man came earlier.

'So. You think this would be the winner?' Andy looked at herself from the full lenght mirror.

Nigel sat behind her and smiled. 'Yes, that is the winner!' He stood up and looked closer the dress. 'I just never thought..'

'What?' Andy asked turning to face the man.

'Never mind.'

'Tell me.' she insisted.

'It's nothing, it's just that I thought I would get this job when you would get married with Miranda.' He finally said.

The sadness filled her heart. 'Yeah..well.. you can't always get what you want.'

'I didn't tell her, but she has right to know.'

'No she doesn't. She has had every opportunity call me and ask me to came back. She hasn't done that and now it is too late for us. She broke my heart and I can't live in hope that she would came to her terms who and what she wants.' Andy was angry.

'She is getting devorced.'

'Like last time? I can't trust on that. I wont trust on that.' Andy's eyes was misting.

Nigel hugged her. 'I know babygirl.. I know. Okay, now get out of that dress before you ruin it and then get ready for that dinner you bromised me and you futurehuspand.'

It was their last talk about Miranda.

**Chapter 24**

Miranda was furious to hear that Nigel had gone for some family wedding. Nigel didn't have family who would want him on their wedding. So when the man came back to work on monday she was fumming with anger.

'Nigel, you don't have family. Where were you? I needed you on Friday and when I asked for you..some idiot told me that you had gone some wedding. Family wedding? Really Nigel.' She saw the man's displeasure.

'Miranda, I was at the family wedding. She isn't biological, but I like her like a sister.' Nigel sat down. 'And before you ask who's. I think you should sit down.' The woman did sit down after a while.

'Tell me.' Miranda demanded.

Taking a deep breath. 'Andy's.' He looked at the woman. For a moment there wasn't anything. Then her eyes watered. 'That's all.' She whispered and turned her chair facing the window. Nigel left the office and told Emily not to disturb Miranda untill she called her.

Her Andrea is married with someone else than her. She couldn't breath. Her body went cold and heavy. Tears found their way out and she couldn't help her cry of pain. Emily heard her cry but didn't move. She didn't know what was going on, but that cry was out of the woman's heart and it made Emily feel bad for the woman. It was the first time she felt that the woman was just a human like they all were. She was going to cancel Miranda's day but then the woman came out of her office demanding her coat and bag. The woman looked normal her. Hair and makeup was perfect like always. Her nose was only little red and only her assistants would notice it and only because they had been trained to notice every thing about their boss.

It looked like nothing had chanced, but what her employees didn't know. When Miranda got home she looked over the book and went to bed. Not to sleep but to cry. She had been so stupid, fool. Too afraid to do anything to get the woman back. Hateing herself was coming her favorite thing to do till Nigel made her think about her life again.

'Stop that! Don't you dare feel sorry for yourself! Are you Miranda Priestly or are you Miranda Priestly? Get your self together! Damn it!' The man really got her angry and right that moment she realised how stupid she was. Yes, She loved Andrea and one day they might have a chance but now. She had to give her children her attention and her work too. The world wont stop if she did. With new drive she started her life again, hoping that her and Andrea's paths would cross again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 25**

Three months later Andy found out that she was pregnant. James never made her do things what she didn't want and that is why they did go to clinic for infertility treatment. James loved her and she did love him, just not the same way. First time they had sex on their honeymoon. Andy had been drunk and so had been James, but their lovemaking had been mutual and only to get what they missed, closeness and warmth. Filling the void what they felt in side their hearts, but it had been what they needed. Eachother when nobody else wanted them.

'Hi, James.' She called her huspand.

'Well, hello sunshine. What can I do for you?'

'Could you come home? I have to talk to you.' She tried to hide her smile. They say you can hear smile on the phone.

'Okay. You sound serious..'

'Well, this is serious.'

About twenty minutes later the man came home. Andy couldn't hold it any longer and she jumpped on his lap and hugged him thightly. 'We are pregnant!' She almost yelled. The man couldn't be happier in his life than right that moment.

'Oh, my God!' He hugged the younger woman. 'You have no idea how happy you made me!'

'Oh I do.. because I am happy, too.' She kissed the man.

Two weeks later Andy's world crashed down again. The police came to their home and told her that her huspand, James had died in a car accident. Morning sickness had kept her in bed for the most of the day and it was just getting worse. The next three weeks had been foggy for her. It seemed that everyhting and everybody left her except her baby, who had made it's mind to stay with her. She wanted to protect the child with everyhting she had which wasn't much. But then James' lawyer called her about his testament.

The man gave everyhting to her and it was a lot! She had known James was rich but the mount made her feel dizzy. When they had bought their house together James had told her that she would be okay financially if something would happen to him. Andy hadn't believed him and laughed at the man. He hadn't lied to her. He had been perfect gentleman and her best friend. Because of those things, she loved the man.

The house wasn't for her. There was too many memories about their time together and it started to suffocate Andy. So she sold it to James' friend. Andy didn't know where to go first but then she had always felt good in New York. Miranda was there, but she always could ignore the woman like she had done some time for now. Every news about the woman she just turned the page or flipped canal to the other. She couldn't look at the woman at all.. if she did. She started to cry. Damn hormones! Her stomach had started to grow and she was happy that a part of James was in side her and wanted a life with her even she was alone.

Andy had bought a mansion in a good area and her first call was to Nigel.

'Hey Nigel!' She had to smile.

'Hey Six!" She could hear the man's happiness form his voice.

'Oh, not any more. I think I am eight and soon ten!'

'So you are doing great?'

'Well yes and no.. I just wanted to call and let you know that I am back in New York.'

'You are? Let's have dinner and drinks! I'll buy.'

Seven a'clock they would meet in front of Elias-Clark building and go from there where ever Nigel wanted to take her. The rest of the day Andy settled down in her big house. She had fallen in love with the classical structure and the big garden helpped alot of things. Her closet was big enough for an army so she was going to ask Nigel to help her fill it. Her child would have it's own room and she thought Nigel would loved to do it.. and only because he would be anty Nige.

**Chapter 26**

Miranda was studying photos when Nigel walked in.

'She's back.' He told her.

Miranda looked at him. Not believing that the man had a nerve to just burst in with out notice, but then his words sank in. 'Andrea is back?'

'Yes, Miranda. She is back. I'm meeting her at seven out side this building and I was thinking of taking her to your restaurant which you so much love and you happen to have a dinner plans there tonight with that new desinger.' Nigel smiled to the woman.

Miranda's heart started to beat faster and she couldn't believe it. Andrea had come back to New York. Was it over with her and her huspand? Why was she here? She really didn't care about the reasons. Only thing was on her mind that her Andrea was back in New York and Miranda had a chance to see her. Her Andrea..

Miranda didn't get nervous. Tonight it was a lie. She was nervous like hell when she walked in to the restaurant and sat down in front of the young man. Facing the exit the whole time. Miranda had no idea what the man talked about but she was polite enough to say a word or two time to time like she was listtening to the man. When she noticed Nigel entering to the restaurant and holding the door for the woman. Miranda forgot to breath and everyhting was forgotten around her. She only saw that beautiful woman in black classical chanel dress. Andrea was even more beautiful than she had remembered. She felt jealous when she saw Nigel take the woman in his arms in protective manor. She wanted to be the one to do so.

Miranda fianlly let herself breath and then she noticed.

'Who is that fat cow with mr. Kipling? He should really think about what he does in his free time! Really!' The young artist said not knowing what he had just done.

'Don't you ever.. ever say she is fat.' The venom in her voice stopped the man's words. He got white as a sheet and then green like a grass.

'I..I am sorry, Miranda.' He uttered.

'You aren't important enough for me or to the fashionworld. You are done.' Miranda stood up and left to see Nigel and of course, her Andrea.

Andrea didn't show any fear or care to her when Nigel asked her to join them. And didn't even protest when Nigel had asked her to join. The young man had been right. Andrea had gotten fatter, but still the woman was more beautiful than ever.

Nigel ordered wine, but Andrea took water.

'Did you drive yourself here?' Miranda couldn't help than ask.

'No Miranda, I did not. I have my own driver waiting for me.' There was no motions in Andrea's voice.

'So you are doing well then.'

'Yes, I do.' Andrea was cold towards her.

'I can see that.' Looking at the woman's stomach Miranda felt bad saying so, but she was hurt by the woman's coldness. It seemed like Andrea didn't even notice her when she started to talk with Nigel.

It was harsh, but Miranda hangend on there. She wanted to talk with Andrea even the woman didn't want to even notice her. After dinner she called Roy and she saw the woman call her driver too.

'Andrea, We need to talk.' She saw the woman think about it.

'Okay. Roy can take Nigel home. You are going with me or not at all.' The woman's voice was hollow and cold, but Miranda did agreed.

Nigel left with a hug and soft kiss to Andrea's cheek.

Young man opened the cardoor for them and they sat in silence for a while. Andrea pushed a button to get a devider up. Then she turned to face Miranda.

'What is this about?' She asked.

Miranda was looking for a words to say what she needed to say. 'I can take you home.' The woman said and started to reach for the button, but Miranda stopped her hand and realised how close she was. 'I missed you. I love you. I want you back in my life.' The woman didn't say a word. 'I know you are married and you maybe happier with him and I don't have the right to ask this from you, but I need you in my life and I am happy if you are just my friend...I just need to be near you.' Miranda was fighting her tears, when she heard Andrea's small voice. 'I am a widow.' Andrea sniffled.

Miranda touched Andrea's soft scheek. 'I am sorry, darling.' She didn't know what to say.

They stopped in front of beautiful mansion and the driver got up from the car and openned the door for them. Miranda looked at the house. It was huge and classic, just a place she would love for her family.

Andrea was fiddeling with her key's before she got the door open. The alarm system was set when Miranda closed the door. The mansion was as beautiful inside than outside and she saw Andrea's personal touch in it too. The woman took off their coats and but them in the closet. 'I can give you a tour after we had our talk. If you still want to.'

'I would love to.'

**Chapter 27**

Andy had been nervous to see Nigel, but the man had just hugged her. After that he had noticed her big stomach.

'Oh my god! You are...'

'Yes.. I am.' Andy had smiled at the man who couldn't believe his eyes and how good Andrea looked in classic black chanel.

'You are beautiful, darling. I am sorry to hear about James, but you know.. you have a part of him now inside of you.' Nigel was happy for her.

'I know and yes I am happy that I have this from him. I would change every money he left for me to have him back with us.' She touched her stomach

'Andy, I need to be honest with you.' Nigel was little nervous. 'I told Miranda you were back and we are going to go to the same restaurant that she is having dinner with a new desinger.'

'You know Nigel. I had a feeling you might do something like that.' Andy smiled at the man. She couldn't help feeling little nervous.

When she saw Miranda, her whole body reacted and she felt she could pass out. Luckily Nigel took her in his arms and led her to their table. They had light conversation when she felt the chill go through her. Miranda. She didn't know how to act so she took her best defence and played cold like she had done for so long always when she saw a news about Miranda. Even though she felt bad for the woman and saw the woman's own defence to get up still the woman staid. After dinner when Miranda told her that they needed to talk. She wanted that so badly, but she couldn't go with her. She had to come with Andrea. Luckily the woman came.

When Miranda didn't say a word to her, she felt like this had been a bad idea. But then the woman had took her hand and came so close to her telling how she missed her and loved and wanted her back in her life.. she melted. Andy wanted to kiss the woman senceless and have her way with the woman...really, Damn hormones. Right that moment she realised how much her own life had changed. She was having a baby with her huspand who had died not so long ago. What if Miranda wouldn't understand and didn't want any more children?

She took Miranda's coat and took the woman to her study. Offered her to sit.

'Would you like to have something to drink?'

'Yes, please.' Andy opened a wine and offered a glass for Miranda. Herself she took a mineral water.

She sat down near Miranda but not too near. 'Like I said. Things has changed. I got married with a wonderful man,' She looked a photo near the table which Miranda saw. The man was older and goodlooking too. 'He died in a car accident two months before I moved back in New York..'

'Andrea, You don't have to tell me.' Miranda tried to stop her.

'No I do, because there is a reason why I married him.' Sipping her water she took a deep breath and started to tell Miranda.

'I got married because I didn't hear from you and James was kind to me. He wanted to have a family whom he could love. Miranda, ' She waited for the woman to look at her. 'I am pregnant.'

Miranda didn't react for a minute or two. She opviously didn't know how.

'I do undestand if you don't want to have me in your life because of this. I want you to think about this and I want you to talk to the girls about this.'

'I don't have to. I want you two in our lifes.' Miranda took her hands and kissed her nuckles.

Relifed Andy wanted to hug the woman, but something didn't let her. 'I still want you to think about this. What this means.' She touched her stomach.

'I know what I want and I know my girls want you to be a part their life. I missed you so much.' Miranda took the woman in her arms and hugged Andy. She started to kiss her neck. Her hands were wondering all over the body Miranda had missed so much. She could feel Andy's growing bumb and started to feel tenderness for the woman. Wanting the woman even closer to her she pulled the woman on her lap.

Andy felt her hormones take over, but she knew she had to stop the woman.

'Miranda. Please... we...' Miranda kissed her like her life was hanging on it. Miranda could hear the plesent groan from the woman and she had a hard time to hear what her Andrea was saying. 'Stop.' She heard and in fear she stopped. 'Did..Did I hurt you?'

'No.. no darling, you didn't..' Blushing furiously Andy told her. 'It's just that.. Could we wait and.. do this in old fashion way.. like dating. Getting to know each other before we have sex?'

Miranda had never been this forward with sex and now this woman was telling her that she was. Andrea did so much for her in one look or smile or touch that she lost herself in somewhere where she wanted to stay forever.

'If we want this to work. We need to do this like everyone else.'

'You are right, Andrea. I am sorry..' Miranda looked shamed.

'Don't do that.. You have no idea how much I want this. My hormones are racing all over here and I would just want to take you to my bed and have you, but more than anything I want us to work..' She gave a small kiss for the older woman, who shivered in her arms.

'We can kiss, can't we?' Miranda asked hopefully.

'Oh, yes. We can.. I love kissing..especially you.' For a while they just kissed. Kiss after another was mind blowing.

'Oh, god! If we wont stop now.. I can't promise what would I do to you.' Miranda told her when they came up for air. 'I have to leave if you want me to behave.'

Giving a quick kiss for Miranda. Andy stood up and pulled Miranda up too. 'I'll call my driver to take you home.' They walked hand in hand to the front door after Andy had made her phonecall she took a paper and wrote her number on it.

'Call me.' She said and put it on Miranda's coat pocket.

'Oh, I will.' Miranda kissed her for a long time before she let go and left.

With a smile Andy leaned on the closed door. Miranda still wanted her.

**Chapter 28**

When Miranda got home. She had a big smile on her face and she couldn't hold up her happy laughter which her nanny heard.

'Had a good night?' Cara smiled at the woman.

'Yes, Cara. I had. Thank you for asking.' Miranda took off her coat and put it in her closet. 'Are the girls in bed?'

'Yes, but they are waiting for you to say goodnight.'

'Thank you. You can go home..' Miranda left to see her girls.

'Good nigh, Miranda.' Seconds later the woman left.

Behind Caroline's room she heard faint music caming from her older daughters room. She opened the door seeing the girls happy face. 'Mommy!' She said and hugged her mother.

'Hello, sweety.' She kissed the girls forehead. 'Would you mind coming to Cassidy's room for a second? I need to talk to you too.'

'Sure...' Caroline was suspicious. 'You have met someone, haven't you?'

'I'll tell you later.. now go to Cassidy's room so I can use the bathroom. Five minutes later they all were sitting on Cassidy's bed. The girls were little scared about what was going on.. and they were a fraid that Stephen was coming back.

'Girls, I met someone tonight.'

'Yes.. we figured that out. Who is it?' Caroline said.

'I met Andrea and we are going to try things together again.' Girls were quiet for a second.

'Are you serious?' Cassidy asked her mother who nodded her answer. 'Mom.. I love you but if you screw this up again.. I will never forgive you." The twins hugged their mother.

'I'll do anything in my power to get this right. But there is one thing you two have to know.'

'Okay..what is it?'

'Andrea had a hard life and she got married. The man died in a car accident and Andrea is pregnant with his child. She asked me to tell you two so you can have your say in this matter.. so think about this before saying anything.' The twins looked at eachother and nodded the same time.

'We want Andy back and we want to have a little brother or a sister. ' Caroline said and smiled to her mom.

Miranda hugged her girls and kissed their foreheads. 'I love you two.. now you need to go to bed and sleep. Good night darlings.' Miranda left her girls to talk. She knew Caroline would sleep with her sister tonight so they could talk about this new event.

She wanted to call Andrea, but it was too late to do so. She just got the girl's number and send her txt message:

_I told the girls.. they want you back and they want to have a little brother or a sister. I miss you, love._

She didn'e expect answer back but she got one.

_Wow.. Now I really hope this will work. I miss you too.. XXX_

Miranda couldn't help the smile on her lips and fell a sleep with it.

Morning came and the twins had been up too late for Miranda's liking, but when the girls showed her what they had been up to she couldn't help than smile. They had been looking for names for the child and they had been online looking for 'stuff' for the child and Andrea.

'When can we see Andy?' The girls asked.

'Well, darlings.. I was going to ask her on a date today so not to day.. maybe tomorrow.'

'Awww, mooooom.. why do you have to date? Why she can't move in already?' Cassidy flopped on the kitchen chair.

'She might not move in here..' She saw a fear on both of their faces. 'We might move in with her..'

'Whaaaaat?' The girls yelled. 'But..but... but..'

'No buts darlings.. she has a fine mansion and she has space for all of us.' She smiled to them.

'She does? We thought she was boor?'

'Not anymore, darlings. Not anymore. Now.. get ready for school. Roy will be here in fifteen minutes.' The girls ate their breakfast and got their backbags and left for the door.

'Mooooom.. Roy's here!' They ran out to the car and waited their mother to came too who in seconds came out.

At lunchtime she called Andrea.

'Are you busy?' She turned her chair to face the window.

'No. Just shopping for the house and something for myself.'

'Would you like to have lunch with me?' She asked hopefully.

'I would love to but I have to go to see my doctor. Ultrasound.'

'Oh..' Miranda wanted to go with her which the woman obivously realised.

'Would you like to go with me?'

'What time is it?' Miranda smiled at the woman.

'In twenty minutes. I'll pick you up in ten.'

'Good.. I'll see you downstairs.' She got off the phone and wrote some notes to the second Emily.

'Coat, back. Don't call Roy.' And she was off to see her Andrea.

Miranda was looking at the small photo in her hands. This little child who was living in her Andrea's womp. She couldn't help smiling. 'This child will be beautiful like you.'

'Or hundsom as his father.' Andrea told her.

'Really Andrea. I don't care.. she will be perfect.'

'Or he.' Andrea couldn't help the laughter. 'Darling, I know you rearly eat but do you have time for lunch.. I am starving.'

'Anything for you.' Miranda kissed the woman. It was passionate kiss but it didn't go any furter because Andrea's stomach gave her notice that there was a little person who needed to be fed.

'Okay, okay.. I'll get you fed.' She laid her hand on Andrea's stomach which earned another laugh form her beautiful Andrea.

After lunch they were going back to Runway.

'Would you like to came for a dinner to our townhouse tonight. The girls would really like to see you and they have been online for most of the night looking for names and some things for you and baby.'

'I would love to.' Her Andrea smiled.

'I'll see you at seven then..' She kissed Andrea for goodbye. 'Darling, I wish this dating part was already over.. so I could have you in my bed.'

'I know.. you are making me crazy. I wish it would be already weekend and then you might get lucky.' The faint blush covered Miranda's face.

'I'll make sure the girls are at their father.' She quickly kissed Andrea's cheek and left.

On her way to Runway she called to Cassidy.

'Darling, Andrea will come to our house for a dinner tonight.. so you two can stop your whining about it.. you two have to be on your best behaviour so I can tell your father to take you to disneyland on up coming weekend.' She heard two too happy children screaming on the phone and how much they love her. Oh, she loved them so much but she wanted to have Andrea all to herself for a while anyways.

**Chapter 29**

Andy arrived two minutes before seven and she didn't have to even knock the door when it was opened by two redheads. They pulled her in and hugged her. 'Mom is really nervous. She never gets nervous. She told as that she had nothing to wear.. really! She has bigger closet than Runway and it is filled with clothes!' Andy smiled to the girls and when she saw the woman with that Armani's black pantsuit she felt like she was ready to melt down.

'Hello, Miranda. You look beautiful.'

'Thank you, so do you.' She kissed the woman's cheek but didn't look at her face. Instead she looked the Andy's very open collar which showed her really well her assets.

'Girls, dinner is ready in ten minutes. Go wash up.' Never taking her eyes off Andy's assets. The girls didn't notice their mother odd behaviour, but as soon as they had gone up Andy touched Miranda's face. 'Sorry, love. They can't hear you.'

'Wha..what?' Finally the older woman looked at Andy who smiled her beautiful smile. 'I'm.. I'm sorry.' She uttered.

'No, don't be. I like it when you look at me like that. It makes me feel wanted.'

'But you are.. so wanted by a lot of people.'

'I just want you to want me.' She kissed Miranda sweetly.

'More.' Demanded Miranda and who was Andy to deny that from the woman. Their kiss was passionate but was cut short when two little readheads started to fake vomiting.

'Moom! We are scared for life!'

'No you're not.' She just told them and took Andy with her to the dining room.

The dinner went well and the twins talked about the names and what they thought Andy should get, but soon was dinner over and Miranda send the girls up to do their homework and to get ready for bed.

'Finally alone with you.' Miranda told her.

Andy felt her body react when the older woman pulled her closer and just hugged her. She felt those wicked lips on her neck and couldn't help her moan.

'I want you and I can't wait to see you on friday night.'

'Darling.. you will see me and a lot more too.' Andy looked little worried.

'What is it?'

'Nothing..it's it's just.. I'm fat.' Andy couldn't look at Miranda.

'No you are not. You are pregnant. I love you as you are.. I don't want you any other way.'

Andy's heart melted. She kissed the woman who answered it with her own passion.

'I have to go.' She told Miranda.

'I know, but I don't have to like it.'

'I have things to do tomorrow... would you and the twins like to come dinner tomorrow night at my place. I'll cook.'

'That sounds lovely.. seven okay?' She hugged the woman in her arms.

After Andy left to go home she had to take some time to think about her life. She was happy, but also she was scared. What if Miranda would again change her mind about their realtionship and would leave her again. Could she take that again, she didn't know. The older woman seemed to be serious about her, more than before. But it didn't mean that something wouldn't come up and change the queen's mind again. She felt Miranda's hold on her body and her sweet kisses. Her passion for Andy had felt so real. Still did. Could she trust Miranda not to break her heart again?

Andy was about to get in bed when her phone rang. It was Miranda. Instantly she felt good to see that the woman called her, not because she was her assistant but her hopefully soon to be lover. 'Hello Miranda, what can I do to you?'

'Darling, you can do alot of things to me just by talking.'

'Oh really, like what?' She felt her smiling when she heard the older woman groan.

'I was just going to call and see are you home yet...'

'I am in my bed naked.' The woman was short on her breath. 'Please Andrea.. Don't do this to me. I want yo so much that I can't control my actions any more.. I want our first time to be special which we both remember.'

'Honey, I am getting bigger day by day.. Soon you wont want me anymore.' Andy felt her body getting tense.

'Now you stop that.. You are beautiful just like that.. I don't want you any other way!'

'Well.. The baby comes out someday.. If you want me just like this, you have to make me preagnant again..'

'Hmmm... We need a lot of practice.'

'I know...' Andy was smilling.

With a smal teasing they ended their phonecall and both fell a sleep smile on their faces.

Next day was busy for Andy but she got everything she needed on time and started to make dinner when her phone rang again.

'You better not cancel on me.' She said.

'Well, 'I...' Miranda said little satrtled.

'Send the girls over and you came when you can.' Andy smiled knowing very well that

Miranda wouldn't cancel if it wasn't important.

'Are you sure? I might be late.'

'Yes, I miss you and I want to see you. Aaand i think Cara would like to have early night

anyways.'

'Okay, and.. Thank you Andrea..'

'Bye Miranda.' She hung up the phone. With a smile she continued to do dinner.

**Chapter 30**

For most of her day Miranda had been busy with budjet meeting with Irv and photoshoot gone bad. She really didn't have a good day and she had been waiting all day long to see her Andrea again, but then Nigel came in with the photos. Not even expert on photoshop wouldn't save the shoot.

After nine she finally was able to leave. She was fusturated and tired. Miranda only wanted to see her Andrea and when she finally arrived at Andrea's place she told Roy to go home. They would get home in other means. The woman of her dreams opened the door before she had the chance to knock. Miranda felt her body to react with relif. The whole day she had missed the woman. Oh, yes. She wanted this to work. When she reached the woman she didn't know what to say, but she knew how to kiss. So she did kiss and kiss. She gave her every motion which she had in her to give. She could feel that Andrea felt it too and with a groan answered to her kisses. When they broke the kiss they both were breathless.

"I love you, Andrea." Miranda said. Every motion in her face told Andrea that she was serious.

"I love you, too." Andrea took her to the kitchen and made a plate for her. "Eat." She said and kissed her sweetly. Yes, she would do anything to make this work.

"Where are the girls?"

"Oh, they are sleeping." Andrea bit her lip. "They fell a sleep while they were whatching a movie.. so I woke them up and gave them one of the guestrooms and I thought you would like to spent the night here too.." Andrea didn't look at her so she stood up and went to her Andrea. Taking her head between her hands she kissed the woman. "I would love to stay if you are sure?" Again those lips found hers. "Yes, Miranda. I am sure. You can have a guestroom or you can share my bed?"

"I would love to share a bed with you, even just for a sleep." Miranda finished her meal and Andrea took her to bed. Andrea lay in her arms and for the first time Miranda felt calm and content. This is what she wanted. They would make this work.

She felt small kisses on her bare chest. Miranda couldn't stop her moan when those wicked lips found her hard nipples and she opened her eyes only seeing brown hair on her chest. "Oh, God." She moaned when those lips sucked one of her nipple in it's warmth. "Andrea." She moaned.

"Good morning." The woman let go of her nipple, but her hands didn't stop maping her body.

"Oh, it is." Miranda moaned again. She spred her legs wider to let the woman between them. Soon she felt Andrea's weight on her and those lips. Her moan was swallowed by the woman.

"Oh, Miranda, I can't, oh, I want..." Soon Andrea was on the floor pulling her near the edge. Her nightgown was thrown away and she felt that mouth between her legs. Licking her wet cunt. "Oh, Andrea. Oh my God." Miranda couldn't stop her cries of passion. When those wicked fingers entered her tight wet core and started to pump in and out fast and furiously. She came with a scream of Andrea's name. Her juices were pouring out of her and her Andrea drank her dry, licking and sucking. Soon she felt another orgasm blinding her mind when she came again. This time Andrea did stop and lay next her. Miranda's breathing slowed down and finally she was able to look her love. Those brown eyes were dark with lust for her. She knew Andrea was close so she kissed the woman and put her hand between the younger womans legs. Instantly she heared the prettiest moan she ever had. Miranda knew she would always want to hear it. Entering the woman was beautiful efect on the woman so she continued. Andrea had to close her eyes. "Please, Miranda. I'm so close. Please." Miranda didn't need more encouragement and moved between those legs and kissed Andrea's wet folds. The woman cried her want. "Please!" Without a warning she took Andrea's clit in to her mouth and the woman came with a scream.

**CHAPTER 31**

Andy had woken up just befor six. She looked at the woman laying next to her. So beautiful. She couldn't help than kiss her soft skin. It was toxicating her so she had to continue kissing. She told good morning to the older woman and continued her kissing. When Miranda moaned and letting her closer made her crazy of her own want. She had to taste the woman. It was so good, oh god she couldn't get enough. When the second orgasm hit Miranda she felt her own need getting better of her. She had to stop, but suddenly she felt Miranda on her, in her. Oh, God! She came with a scream!

They lay in eachothers arms kissing sweetly. "This wasn't what I had planed to do."

"Do you regret about this?" Miranda looked at her fear in her eyes.

"No, darling, No. I regret that we didn't do this sooner." she smiled at her lover. They were kissing when they heared a soft knock at the door.

"Just a moment." Andy said an put on her nighgown. Miranda did the same. "Come in." Two readheads got in with preakfest.

"Hey Andy, we hope it was okay make some preakfest for you two." Cassidy said before she put down the tray between the mom and Andy.

"Oh, it was. Thank you, darlings." She hugged both girls before she dug in to her preakfest.

"Cass made the eggs and I made the coffee toasts." The twins grawled in their bed. Their mom kissed them and sipped her perfect cup of coffee.

"Good morning my loves." She said with a smile. "Did you already eat?"

"Yeah, we did." Cassidy looked at Caroline with a pointed look. "Yeah, we did." Caroline answered. Miranda knew that look. "Okay, girls. What happened?"

"Well, You see mom... this wasn't our first attempt with your preakfest. The first was disaster, so we ate the disaster. It was good, but it didn't look as good as this." Sheepish smile on her girls faces she knew that the kitchen is a mess. Her iconic eyebrow rose up.

"Yes, mom. We will clean it up." The girls looked at their hands.

"Good, because we are Andrea's guests. How long have you been up?"

"About two hours. We wanted to see the movie, but we were hungry." Caroline looked at her mother who couldn't help but smile.

After preakfest Andy got off the bed and went to the bathroom. "I'll take the shower. Miranda, there are three other guestrooms and they all have bathrooms. Just take your pick." After Andy disappeared the girls got serious.

"Mom. If you screw this up. We will move in with Andy." The girls got off the bed and left with out another word. First time in her life, Miranda's mouth was hanging open stunned by her girls words. When she woke up from her trance she got off the bed too and went in side the bathroom where her Andrea was naked under the shower washing her hair. Miranda went in side the stall and took the woman in her arms. Andrea moaned when she felt Miranda's cooler body against her back. Kissing Andrea's neck, "I have been warned and I think I should warn you," Miranda ran her hands over the woman's slick body. "They told me if I screw this up. They will move in with you."

"Good, Then you have a reason ton grawl back to me." Andrea turned and kissed her passionatly. Miranda only wanted to take the woman right there, but she couldn't. They both knew they had to start getting ready for the day. Girls needed to get to school and Miranda needed to get to Runway. Andrea had things to do. Like choosing the room for her baby and make Nigel do his magic. "Miranda, can I have Nigel for today?"

"Yes," Miranda surprised herself. "What, why?"

"Well, I need his help with the nursery. Please? Just for today." Andrea begged.

"I can't say no to you, can I?" She smiled. "I need him back tomorrow morning." She kissed her Andrea.

"Thank you, my love." They shared more small kisses before they started to get ready for the day.

"Oh, Miranda. You can take any clothes from my closet. It isn't a lot to choose from but they are better than your clothes from yesterday." Miranda noded and walked in the closet. Yes, it was big but still it screemed empty. Miranda found dark brown unused tailercut poversuit, bloodred blouse and underwear. Really, why did Andrea have her size underwear and La Perla? She would have to ask about that, but later. Her Prada heels would do fine with her outfit for today. Makeup and hair perfect she went downstairs to see her girls already waiting for her.

"Darlings, ready for school?"

"No, but we'll go anyways." Caroline said with a goodbye hug to Andrea. Cassidy did the same and went out side with her sister who was already getting in the car.

"Have a nice day, love." Andrea said, but Miranda didn't let her go just that easily. Miranda took her in her arms and kissed her senseless.

"Now, I am going to have a perfect day." With a smile she left Andrea's house.

**Chapter 32**

Andy was about to take a swim when she heard the doorbell. Her housemaid, Doreen was out for the rest of the week so she had to open the door for herself. She didn't mind, but this time she would have been greatful if Doreen would have done so. Two little girls ran into her arms with happy faces. "Andy!" Joy and Jenny yelled happily. When they let go of her Andy saw Sarah smiling. Holding Oscar and Jimmy.

She got over her shock pretty quickly. "What...what are you doing here?"

"The kids missed you. I missed you." Sarah pushed herself in Andrea's home.

"I have missed them too, but you should have called before you came here." Andy closed the door and turned to face the woman again.

"What? You haven't missed me?"

"Do you really want me to tell you the truth?" Andy crossed her arms which showed her stomach even better. Sarah saw her growing pumb.

"Oh, my god! You're pregnant! When did this happen?" She put Oscar down and touched Andy's stomach. Andy couldn't help but to push her away.

"Don't." Andy warned.

"Sorry, we have a lot to talk about." Sarah pulled away and took a step back.

"Really? What is there to talk about, Sarah?" Andy took Joy in her lap and stared to go upstairs. "There's entertainment room on a second floor. The kids might want to watch something while we talk." When the kids were settled down with bowls of popcorn they left them to go Andy's study. "Wait here. I'll go change my clothes."

While she was changing her clothes she heard her phone going off. Andy had just but on last of her clothes when she answered.

"Hello, Darling." Miranda greeted her.

"Oh, hey.."

"Are you free this evening?"

"Oh, mmh.. I don't know."

"Are you alright?" Andy could hear the older woman's worry.

"We need to talk."

"I'm coming over."

"No, no, nononono. That is a baaaaad idea! I have some unexpected guests and that is what we should talk about." Andy sat down on her bed. "Sarah's here. She came with the kids."

"Who's Sarah?" Jealous Miranda wasn't good thing to have, but she couldn't lie to the woman.

"She was love of my life. Well, so I thought so."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." Miranda hung up the phone.

"Oh, just great." She stood up and went to her study where the woman waited her.

Before she could say a word, Sarah hugged her and started to kiss her furiously. It took all of her pover to push the woman away. "STOP!" She yelled. "Don't touch me! You have no right to do this!"

"You are right. I'm sorry. We should take this slower."

"No Sarah. We wont do this at all! I don't want you." Andy was furious and before she could say another word the door to her study opened and Miranda was there. When the older woman saw Andy she went her and took her in her arms. "Love, are you alright?"

"Yes,Miranda. I'm Okay. You didn't have to come."

"I know, but I just had to." Miranda was ignoring the woman who stood there open mouthed looking them.

"Moooom! Oscar is trying to put popcorn in his nose!" Jimmy yelled. Miranda glared the woman with her icy blue eyes which Sarah took as her cue to leave them alone.

"Sarah, the kitchen is stocked. Downstairs, second door left." Andrea told the woman and waited for her to close the door. "Miranda, shouldn't you be working? We could have talked later on."

"Yes, I should be working but I couldn't take my mind of you so I called you and then I got worried and.."

"You got jealous." Andy couldn't hold her smile.

"Yes, I did." She suddenly kissed Andy. "You taste..."

"She kissed me." Andy lowered her eyes. "So hard it hurt." She felt a tear falling down her cheek. Miranda was fumming with fury. How could this woman do what ever she wanted with out Andrea's premission.

"You're angry, I'm sorry."

"Oh, darling. I'm not angry at you." She hugged her lover. "I love you and she hurt you. I am furious with her."

They could hear the children and their mother going downstairs rate the kitchen. "Once I loved her so much that I would have given everyhting to her. She broke my heart, my soul and my mind. She lied, cheated and lied some more. If there weren't for those childern, things would be so much different. Miranda, I love those children."

"I do understand, love. I do."

"The first time we were together. At your townhouse. There was a reason why I came to New York. Sarah wanted to have a child and she wanted to have it with her ex-huspand."

"So she was having sex with him while you were here having sex with me." Miranda was confused. "Did you sleep with me to get back with her?"

"No, no, I had no intentions to do so. When I saw you, it was like the whole world got away from me and I could only see you. I didn't even think about Sarah at the time. You took my mind off of her and you took apart from my heart that night too."

"Good, because she doesn't deserve you. She is using those children as a weapon against you to get what she wants." Miranda studied Andrea's sweet face which had lost the light. "She is sucking you try and I wont let that happen to you." With a kiss they stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen where they could hear childern's happy voices.

"Miranda, I want that." She said. "I want children to fill our lifes."

"Good, because we have alot of practicing to do." With those words she kissed her lover and they were ready to face Andy's past.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 33

Miranda saw Andy's love for the childern and she couldn't say that she didn't like them. They were lovable and charming. Expecially Joy. This little girl with a long blond hair and blue eyes with beautiful and happy laugh sat on her lap and asked if she could read her a story. Joy had a book in her hand: "Andy wroite this. It's my favourite." Surprised she glanced at her lover. Andrea was blushing: "Miranda, you know kids.. bright colors and all."

With a smile she started to read the story about princess who lived her life inside a castle. When she finished the story the girl in her lap was sleeping. Miranda hadn't even noticed, she had been captivated by the story for an hour. Miranda settled the child to the couch and looked at her lover. Who was talking to the older childern while Sarah was putting Oscar down for a nap. This young woman really knew how to write children's books and this might be something Andrea would love to do more.

"I think I'll start the dinner." Andrea stood up leaving Sarah and Miranda alone.

"Do you have any kids Miranda?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I do." She crossed her hands and for the first time she did look at the woman. Really, she had no idea what did Andrea see in this woman. She was normal looking, normal hight and fat. Well, fat she ment by curvy. Andrea wasn't fat. She was a femine goddess with smooth skin and good muscle tone. This woman wasn't anyhting like her Andrea.

"How old?" Sarah asked with curiousity.

"They just turned twelve."

"Oh, twins. Girls or boys or both?"

"Two girls." The older children went to play with lego's leaving them alone. "Why are you here?"

"It is none of your business." Sarah glared at her, but the woman was faced with Miranda's icy look.

"I think it is as Andrea is my partner and you really hurt her. How much?"

"Are you offering me money to leave Andy alone?" Sarah's smile was evil.

"Yes, how much? 5.000?"

"What makes you think that I am here for her money?" Sarah took limonade.

"Because there is no other reason for you to be here. Don't try to make me believe that you are here because of your children. They are just your pawns to get her do what you ask of her. So, what is your prize to leave her alone?"

Sipping her limonade and thinking for a second. "100, and I want it soon as possible. Then we will leave."

Miranda took her chek book and started to write. "You will not ask anything from Andrea, but you wont stop her from seeing your childern. You wont be there when she sees them." Taking pity. "Tomorrow, you leave." Standing up. "Now, I have to get my girls from school and we will join you for dinner. I suggest you go help Andrea with our dinner."

Who was this old bitch telling her what to do? Oh, she would take her money and she would take also Andrea's money. After all, the stupid woman didn't know how to say no to her. Oh, how she was going to play them both. With a smile she went to help Andy.

"Hey Andy. Wanna help?"

"Yeah, sure. That would be great." Andy gave her space so she could start to do salad. They both worked in silence and they both wanted to ask their questions.

"Andy." Sarah started to talk.

"Sarah, why are you here?" Andrea asked. She had to know before Sarah said anything more.

"I need help." Glansing at the woman. "I need money."

Andy had known deep in her heart that was her reason to see her. "How much?"

Hesitating for a second. "200.000 dollars."

"What? What for?" Andy was shocked.

"To buy a house, we need a bigger one. I'll pay you back."

"With what? You don't work, you don't have any money of your own. You don't have a partner."

"I'll figure out something."

How many times had Andy heard that same line. She'll pay back and some how figure out to do so. They were lies like always.

"Please." Sarah was begging her.

"I have to think about this." Andy took a step back when she heard the front door open. She had to see Miranda and the twins.

"Hey Andy! Where are they?"

"Hey my darlings! They are at the entertainment room. Go see." The girls left them alone together. "Hey, I missed you." She kissed Miranda who opened her arms to the woman. "I missed you too." Miranda noticed that samething was wrong with her lover. "What is it?"

"Sarah, asked 200 000 dollar loan."

"What?" Stunned by the womans greed. "You don't loan that kind of money to her."

"They need a bigger space to live." She hugged her lover. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Wine?"

"Please." Miranda fell in side her thoughts. This woman had balls she had to admit, but Miranda wasn't going to let that happen to her loved one. This woman will never ever use her Andrea again. It was time for this little stupid blondie to see whit whom she was playing with.

Dinner was quiet, except for the children. Miranda saw how happy her Andrea was with all of the children. Yes, they would make more. She thought with a small smile on her lips. When the children went back to upstairs she took Andrea up too. Because the woman looked exhausted. "Darling, take nap. I have some work to do. I love you." She tugged her lover in and went to look for the other woman whom she found in Andrea's study.

"Well, well, well. You got some nerve." She said with her ice cold voice.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah seemed puzzled.

"That is the 200 000 dollar question. Isn't it?"

"Oh, she told you."

"Oh yes, she did." They were almost nose to nose.

"Did you tell her, you gave me 100 000 dollar check?" She had a evil smile on her lips.

"No not yet. But I will. Now wasn't the time to do so."

"Coward."

"Sarah, you have two options." Taking a step back. "One, You do what we a greed on. Option two, you leave with her money and lose everyhting."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

"I am the Ice Queen. I am the devil. If you think you could pull this up you have no idea with whom you are playing with. You will lose. Think, what is important to you and make you choise." She left the woman alone in Andrea's study. Walking in Andrea's bedroom she studied the woman she loved. So peaceful and beautiful. Oh, how she loved this woman. She would do anything to protect her and if it ment to stroy this Sarah woman she would.

Andy didn't wake up all night and it was early morning when she opened her eyes the first time. She felt a warm and soft body against her back and a hand protectively around her waist. Smiling she slowly turned around and saw Miranda still asleep._ So beautiful. _She started to kiss the woman's beautiful face. The older woman started to stir and moaning so Andrea moved the woman on her back and took her place between Miranda's legs. Feeling the other woman's naked body under her she also felt her heated sex. Oh, so ready for her. "Good morning." Miranda moaned. "Oh yes, love. It is." Andy gave small kisses all over the woman body. "Oh, Andrea. Please." Andy's hormones took over and her hand found it's way between Mrianda's legs. Yes, Miranda was so ready for her. Without any hesitation she let her fingers slide in that sweet wet core earning a loud moan from the woman. "Oh, don't stop." No Andrea wouldn't even dream to do so. She coudn't stop if she even wanted to. The woman is beautiful when she looks so vulnerable. Andy felt honored to see this side of the woman she. Her own need almost got her over when Miranda pushed her leg between hers. Her growing stomach gave her palance which she needed to keep her up. "Andreah!" The woman moaned. "I...I want to.." Miranda didn't say what but Andrea could feel the woman's hand going between her legs. Oh, those perfect fingers entered her waking her inner animal which had evidently done the same for the older woman. She had no idea how long it had taken when their mutual explosion happened, but it was beautiful and perfect. Andy crashed down on Miranda who took her in her arms with tight hug. They both were sweaty and gasping air.

"Miranda, I love you." Andy kissed the woman's shoulder.

"And I you."

"Wanna share a shower with me?" With a wicked smile she pushed Miranda up to come with her.

Miranda Priestly was a woman in love. When she loves someone she will give her everyhting and she will protect the one's she loves. Before it was just her children but now there was her Andrea and her baby and she would do anyhting to protect them. Expecially from this lying, greedy harpy. She knew the type and had her share of them too so she knew exactly what Andrea was facing. After along hot shower with her lover she told her what she had done.

"Andrea," Miranda hugged the woman. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Andrea saw the seriousness of the woman.

"I gave Sarah 100 000 dollar check yesterday. Before she asked more from you. I gave it to her so she would leave you alone, but would give you visiting rights with her children." Miranda studied Andrea's face. Looking for clues or hints what was the woman thinking.

"You did that for me?"

"Yes, and yesterday after I put you in bed. I had a little talk with her." Lowering her eyes. "I told her to think hard what will be her next move. I will ruin her, if she will ever try to use you again." When Miranda saw Andrea's eyes. She really didn't know what was she really seeing.

"You did that for me?"

"Yes, I..I did and I did mean it." Miranda didn't undestand Andrea's tears, but before she had time to ask she felt the woman's soft lips kissing her senseless.

When Andrea finally let them breath. "No-one has never ever done anything like that for me. Thank you, but you should cancel your check. I can't let you do this."

"If I can get you free from her with my money, I'll do what ever it takes to do so." Miranda kissed Andrea's hands. "I love you and I will always protect you and your child."

"Our." Andrea whispered.

Miranda wasn't sure did she hear what she thought "What?"

"Our child if you have it as yours too." Those borwn eyes studied her.

"Oh, I would." One last kiss for the morning she had to leave for work. She had never been happier but she could be little more happier if Sarah would take the road back to Ohio. Leaving her Andrea alone. Well, she would have to wait and see.

Chapter 34

Sarah was angry. Who was this rich bitch to tell her what she should do! No-one, No-one will never tell her what to do! She would get what she wants! Sarah took her kids to the entertainment room before she went to see Andy. She found her at the pool swimming.

"Hey Andy! Good morning."

Hey, Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Andy got out of the pool and took her towel.

"I did. You have very nice place here." She took a seat near Andrea.

"Thanks. I love it myself." Andy sipped her juice.

"So, have you thought about what we talked about yesterday?"

"Yes, I have." She sat down too. "And my answer is this." She offered the foulder which she had asked form her accountant this morning. There was everything what she had given to Sarah in her life minus presents of course.

"So, you see. I have already given you 99.994 dollars which you have never paid me back and what I have heard you already had your money from Miranda, which you own me." Andy started to eat her breakfast. Sarah was angry. This stupid woman was suddenly smart! How the hell had this happened? "So give the check to me." Sarah was fighting with her will, but evidently she gave the check to Andy. "Now we are even." Andy looked at the check with a smile on her lips. "Thank you. Now, because I love your kids I will buy you a house. But you will pay me rent from it. If you don't you are out! Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"After breakfast. I expect you to take your kids and leave."

"Yes, Andy. Thank you." Sarah stood up. She was still fumming form anger, she had been fooled. Andy will never ever see her kids again. NEVER. She would make sure of it.

"Oh, if you were wondering about Miranda. Was she serious about what she said.. you shoud google her. Most of them are quite true. You have been quite lucky you know.." Sarah left upstairs to get her kids to leave. They woudn't stay even for a breakfast.

Miranda made Emily to go to her townhouse. Get some clothes and some itmes she would need at Andrea's. She wasn't going to let her be on her own with that woman! No way in hell! If the woman was smart, she would be long gone when Miranda arrived to her Andrea's home. It was friday and her children were at their fathers and last time she heard from them they were on their way to disneyland. The girls told them not to wait up their call. She wouldn't. This weekend was ment to be for her and Andrea.

The door wasn't locked like last time. Andrea shouldn't really be so trusting even if the mansion was inside high wall. Miranda forgot everything what she had been thinking about when she opened the door. There were rose petals all they way to the back where was the pool and the hall way was lighted by small flaoting candles. When she arrived to meet her lover she couldn't believe her eyes and ears. There was a soft music which Miranda didn't recognize. There was more red roses and candles, but Andrea was the one who captivated her attention. Apparently Sarah had left with her children, because her Andrea was ready to eat.. her.

"Hello, my love." Andrea purred.

"Hello to you to, my darling." Miranda kissed the woman sweetly. "All this for me?"

"Yes, for you." Andrea's smile blinded her. "Are you hungry or would you like to go straight for the dessert?"

Miranda didn't say anything, but she took Andrea in her arms and showed her what she wanted exactly.

Three hours later Andy was lying on her back and had the woman's head was on her chest. Their lovemaking had been everyhting and more. Andy had no idea she could be this happy and she had a feeling Miranda hadn't either.

"So, what happened with Sarah?" Miranda asked still too exhausted to move her head.

"I told her that I would buy them a house, but she will be paying me a rent."

"What?" Miranda looked at her.

"And I got your check back."

"How?" Miranda didn't believe her ears.

"Oh, sweety. I have my ways and I can't tell all of my secrets." She smiled at the woman.

"No, no! I have to know if this is going come back and bite us."

"Miranda, I think she will not come back and haunt. After she read the package I did send her."

"What package?" Miranda glared at Andy.

"Oh, just a little infopackage about Miranda Priestly and what she is capable to do." Andy wasn't affected by her glare.

"Oh, that kind of a package. You know.. you can be really evil when you want to be. Remind me never to piss you off."

"I'll do that." On that note, Andy's stomach gorwled. "I think it's hungry."

"Well, then. I can't let you two starve!" Miranda got up from their bed, which Andy had made for them. Still by the pool they ate in comfortable silence.

"Miranda, I.." Taking a deep breath. "I know you love your home, but could you consider moving in with the twins?"

"I say yes, but my girls have their saying in this. So.. you have to convince them."

"I'll do my best." Andy smiled.

"I know and I know you will also convince them to move in, because they love you." Miranda trapped Andry's legs with her own. She started to kiss her Andrea sweetly and lovingly. Before it went too far she had to ask.

"Why did you have my size underwear?"

Andrea smiled. "Oh, I lived on hope."

"So, can I borrow Nigel for the next weekend?"

"No, you may not. You don't need him while you have the best, me."


End file.
